


Chat noir et renard roux

by Styx88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Cal Kestis, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cat and Mouse, Enemies to... Something Else, F/M, Is it Love or Hate?, Madness, Obsessive Behavior, Or Rather Cat and Fox, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Dark Side of the Force, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: « Tu regardes le garçon courir en contrebas, sur le chemin escarpé. Eclairés par un furtif rayon de soleil qui a réussi tu ne sais comment à percer au travers de l’épaisse couche nuageuse, ses cheveux roux dansent comme une flamme dans le vent. Ils te rappellent la couleur des renards sauvages qui vivaient sur ta planète d’origine. Tu ne te rappelles même plus de quelle planète il s’agit. Tu as oublié. De toutes façons, tu t’en moques. Le passé n’est qu’un lourd fardeau dont tu t’es affranchie. Le côté obscur t’a libérée de lui. »Et si, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Cal l'Inquisiteur fou et dangereux qui poursuivait le lecteur, mais le contraire ? Vous êtes une Inquisitrice complètement folle et vous chassez une nouvelle proie : un Jedi roux.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Fox and Black Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103049) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88). 



> Je ne le cache pas, cette fanfic est directement et hautement inspirée par « Always Red » de OlwenWhiteTrack. Voyez-la comme un hommage à cette merveilleuse fanfiction. Franchement, si vous maîtrisez l’anglais, lisez-là, elle vaut vraiment le coup !

Tu regardes le garçon courir en contrebas, sur le chemin escarpé. Eclairés par un furtif rayon de soleil qui a réussi tu ne sais comment à percer au travers de l’épaisse couche nuageuse, ses cheveux roux dansent comme une flamme dans le vent. Ils te rappellent la couleur des renards sauvages qui vivaient sur ta planète d’origine. Tu ne te rappelles même plus de quelle planète il s’agit. Tu as oublié. De toutes façons, tu t’en moques. Le passé n’est qu’un lourd fardeau dont tu t’es affranchie. Le côté obscur t’a libérée de lui.

Tu continues de regarder le garçon. Il vient de sortir un sabre laser de sous son manteau – une espèce de poncho délicieusement hideux. Sa lame couleur azur tranche la chair de ses adversaires comme du beurre. La Deuxième Sœur avait raison ; c’est bien un Jedi – ou plutôt, un gamin qui joue à être un Jedi – il semble jeune, trop jeune pour avoir terminé sa formation. Ça sera facile. Pas trop, tu l’espères – tu aimerais bien rencontrer un peu de challenge.

Tu soupires et jettes un dernier coup d’œil à tes vêtements. Tu aimes bien préparer ton entrée, et une bonne tenue fait toujours son effet. Tu ne cherches pas à impressionner tes proies, comme cette idiote de Deuxième Sœur avec sa cape ridicule. Non, tu veux juste les terrifier. Et quoi de mieux que le noir pour terrifier ses adversaires. Tu soulèves le casque de plastacier noir et brillant que tu tiens entre tes mains et le poses sur ta tête. Le paysage montagneux de Zeffo qui s’étend sous tes yeux vire soudainement au rouge – le rouge des lentilles optiques de ton casque. Rouge comme la lame de ton sabre laser. Rouge comme le sang. Ta couleur préférée.

Tu regardes le rouquin s’éloigner. Tu ne veux pas l’attaquer tout de suite. Non, tu préfères attendre. Tu aimes jouer avec tes proies. Prendre le temps de les observer, de les traquer. Leur laisser l’illusion qu’elles ont réussi à semer l’Empire, qu’elles vont s’en sortir, et au moment où elles s’y attendent le moins, bam ! Tu entres en scène, ruinant tous leurs espoirs de fuite, avant de les capturer ou de les massacrer – tu préfères cette dernière option, plus amusante. Ça ne sera pas différent cette fois-ci. Tu te demandes juste combien de temps il tiendra avant de se rendre. Tu paries sur cinq minutes.

Tu attends, perchée en haut du petit plateau venteux sur lequel tu as posé ton TIE Reaper – un modèle certes imposant mais suffisamment grand pour ramener plusieurs proies en même temps. Le vaisseau noir est bien caché, même des yeux les plus observateurs, mais toi tu as une bonne vue sur tous les environs. Le garçon sera obligé de repasser par le chemin en contrebas pour retourner à son vaisseau. Et à ce moment-là, tu pourras passer à l’action.

Le temps passe – une heure, deux heures. Ce n’est pas grave, tu es patiente. Trois heures. Tu commences à te demander si le garçon ne s’est pas fait tuer par un stormtrooper. Si c’était le cas, ce serait vraiment décevant – ces bons à rien ne sauraient même pas tuer un bantha dans le couloir d’un Destroyer Stellaire s’ils en voyaient un. Tes doigts gantés de cuir noir commencent à tapoter nerveusement la poignée de ton sabre à double lame accrochée à ta ceinture. Tu commences à perdre patience – un fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

Soudain, tu le vois. Ah, le petit malin ! Malin comme un renard. Il a trouvé un moyen de contourner le plus gros des troupes stationnées dans le village en passant par une corniche que tu n’avais même pas vue. Il ne passera pas par le chemin en contrebas. Ce n’est pas grave. Tu pourras tout de même lui couper la route un peu plus loin. Tu sautes au bas de ton perchoir. Ça y est, la traque a commencé.

Rapide et agile, tu t’élances sur la piste de terre en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les flaques de neige à moitié fondue qui scintillent doucement, comme pour rappeler l’imminente arrivée de l’hiver. Les cailloux roulent sous tes pieds, soulevant une brume de poussière claire, mais tu continues de courir. Le spectaculaire paysage de Zeffo défile devant tes yeux, mais tu ne t’y intéresses pas. Une seule chose compte désormais : attraper ta proie.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course, tu grimpes prestement le long d’une paroi rocheuse pour prendre de la hauteur et t’orienter. Tu cherches le rouquin du regard – il ne devrait plus être très loin. Ah, il est là ! Il arrive.

Tu le suis un moment depuis les hauteurs, prenant le temps de l’observer. Il marche prudemment dans le ravin au-dessous de toi, jetant des coups d’œil apeurés autour de lui, comme un animal qui sent le danger sans en identifier la source. Tu dois avouer que tu n’as pas cherché à cacher ta signature de Force. Tu aimes quand tes proies ressentent ta présence, mais qu’elles ne te voient pas encore. Ça rajoute un peu de piquant au jeu.

Un peu plus loin, tu repères un endroit où le ravin s’élargit un peu. Parfait. Le sol de roche grise est recouvert de tâches d’herbe tendre et verte constellée d’une myriade de petites fleurs de montagne orange. Au milieu coule un ruisseau. Tu vois ses eaux rebondir en de joyeux petits jets contre les pierres, et tu l’entends glouglouter gaiement. Autrefois, tu aurais été subjuguée par la beauté du lieu, idéal pour une méditation reposante. Désormais tu ne vois que ses côtés pratiques – l’endroit est suffisamment étroit pour prendre une proie au piège et l’empêcher de s’enfuir et suffisamment large pour permettre un bon combat.

Tu hésites juste sur un dernier point. Dois-tu arriver par devant ou par derrière ? Laquelle de ces deux options aura le plus d’effet sur ta proie ? Tu optes finalement pour la première. Tu donnes ta faveur au panache plutôt qu’à la surprise. Tu dois avouer que tu as toujours eu un faible pour les entrées remarquées.

Pile au moment où tu prends ta décision, le garçon débouche au milieu des fleurs. Sans attendre plus longtemps, tu t’élances élégamment, saute et hop ! Tu atterris dans l’herbe avec la grâce d’un chat, à quelques pas seulement devant lui. Panache.

Il te regarde d’un air à la fois surpris et apeuré. Il a sûrement reconnu ta tenue – il sait à qui ou à quoi il a affaire. Même s’il ne peut pas le voir, tu souris derrière ton casque, satisfaite de l’effet provoqué par ton arrivée. Tu analyses rapidement son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Oui, il est jeune – tu ne lui donnes pas plus de vingt ans. Ce n’est qu’un Padawan perdu, un chiot sans son maître. Tu revois ton estimation à la baisse. Il ne tiendra pas plus de trois minutes – non, deux. Tu fais un pas vers lui avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour te moquer de lui – un dernier petit plaisir avant un éventuel combat.

« Salut, Foxy boy ! t’exclames-tu gaiement, même si le modulateur de ton casque déforme ta voix, rendant ta joie difficile à détecter même pour les oreilles les plus averties. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Rends-toi ou tu mour— »

Tu n’as pas le temps de finir ta phrase. Le rouquin, les bras tendus dans ta direction, t’envoie une poussée de Force qui te heurte en plein dans le ventre, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le souffle coupé, tu dois faire appel à la Force pour ancrer tes pieds dans le sol et éviter de reculer sous l’impact. Tu dois reconnaître que tu es surprise. Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce qu’il t’attaque aussi rapidement. D’habitude tes proies te laissent faire ton petit discours avant de choisir de se battre ou de se rendre.

Alors comme ça, il a choisi le combat. Tu es ravie. Ça n’en sera que meilleur.

« Pas mal, Foxy. Pas mal du tout, admets-tu en époussetant tes épaules avec dédain. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Tu aimes provoquer tes proies. C’est tellement drôle de les voir perdre leur contenance et s’énerver, tandis que toi tu restes flegmatique et impassible. Tu sors ton double sabre laser et allumes une de ses deux lames. Le vent glacé qui s’engouffre en sifflant dans le ravin disperse rapidement la buée qui se forme au contact de ta lame brûlante avec l’air froid ambiant. Le rouquin te regarde et sort lui aussi son sabre. Sa lame bleue vibre dans l’air, comme la promesse d’un bon combat. La neige commence doucement à tomber.

Le garçon opte pour une posture défensive. Tu affiches un sourire carnassier. Oui, deux minutes devraient être amplement suffisantes.

Vous entamez une danse, tournant l’un en face de l’autre, vos sabres allumés à la main, observant et analysant mutuellement vos gestes. Il y a quelque chose de presque poétique dans ce face-à-face au milieu des fleurs et des flocons de neige. Le temps semble s’être figé – le calme avant la tempête.

Puis d’un coup, cette danse devient mortelle. Tu t’élances dans sa direction, ta lame prête à frapper. Comme tu t’y attendais, il pare ton premier coup. Vos deux lames se heurtent violemment à plusieurs reprises, envoyant les étincelles et les flocons voler sauvagement tout autour de vous.

Tu continues ton assaut, mais il parvient à repousser chacune de tes attaques. Tu fronces les sourcils et révises ton jugement – sept minutes, peut-être huit. Il est plus coriace que tu t’y attendais. Tu dois reconnaître qu’il se défend plutôt bien – c’est un combattant. Il possède l’instinct, mais il lui manque l’expérience. Tu restes la plus puissante.

A force de coups, tu parviens à le faire reculer jusque contre la paroi rocheuse. Un dernier coup envoie son sabre voler dans les airs. La poignée retombe plus loin, dans le ruisseau. Ton visage presque collé au sien, tu peux sentir que sa peur s’est transformée en terreur. Tu observes les perles de sueur qui coulent sur son front, tu vois ses pupilles se dilater. Tu te délectes de ce moment – le moment où ta proie se rend compte qu’elle va mourir.

Tu avances ta tête, et sa joue frôle le côté gauche de ton casque. Son corps pressé contre le tien, tu le sens frissonner.

« Une dernière volonté ? » susurres-tu doucement à son oreille.

Soudain, il appuie son dos contre la paroi derrière lui et, soulevant ses jambes, il enfonce ses deux pieds dans ton ventre, te projetant vers l’arrière et te faisant tomber à genoux dans le ruisseau. L’eau glacée imbibe immédiatement ton pantalon, mais tu ne t’en rends même pas compte. Tu ne ressens aucune des sensations physiques provoquées par le monde qui t’entoure. Tu ressens seulement la colère qui point dans ta poitrine, remplaçant progressivement le flegme dont tu étais emplie. Comment ose-t-il résister ? Normalement, c’est lui qui est censé s’agenouiller devant toi, pas le contraire !

Avec un cri de rage, tu te précipites sur lui, ton sabre à la main, mais il fait un pas de côté et parvient à t’éviter. Il profite du fait que tu sois déséquilibrée pour se glisser derrière toi. Il plaque alors sa main droite contre ton casque et envoie claquer violemment ta tête contre la paroi rocheuse recouverte de lichen.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Les coups répétés résonnent douloureusement dans ta tête tandis que des fragments de lichen et de roche se détachent de la paroi. C’est comme s’il cherchait à démolir ton crâne. Tu lâches ton sabre lorsqu’un craquement sec retentit – tu ne sais pas si c’est ton casque ou ton nez qui s’est cassé. Les deux apparemment.

Il s’arrête un court instant de frapper pour reprendre son souffle. Ton casque est toujours sur ta tête, mais la lentille optique de gauche s’est brisée. Tu sens le sang qui coule de ton nez. Tu regardes le visage du garçon, à moitié rouge, à moitié d’une couleur normale – la faute à la lentille cassée. Il est déformé – tu ne sais pas si c’est par la peur ou par la colère.

Il s’apprête à frapper de nouveau quand son regard vert croise ton œil jaune, et il stoppe son geste. Le temps se fige tandis que vous vous regardez dans les yeux, comme attirés l’un par l’autre. Cela dure à peine un millième de seconde, mais c’est trop tard. Et d’un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, tu éclates de rire – un putain de rire à glacer le sang qui résonne contre les parois rocheuses du ravin, son écho le rendant encore plus dément qu’il ne l’est déjà.

Surpris par ta réaction, le rouquin panique et recule précipitamment. Il trébuche sur un caillou et tombe les fesses dans l’eau. Effrayé, il tâtonne le sol autour de lui à la recherche de son sabre, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de toi. Tu continues de rire sans pouvoir t’arrêter. Sa main tombe enfin sur son sabre. C’est comme si la sensation du métal froid contre le bout de ses doigts le faisait revenir à lui. Il se relève, se retourne et part en courant. Juste avant de quitter le ravin, il jette un dernier regard dans ta direction, puis il disparait.

Ton rire convulsif finit par s’éteindre progressivement. Tu retires péniblement ton casque abîmé et passe ta main gantée sur ton menton. Le cuir noir est maculé de sang rouge. Tu regardes les grosses gouttes écarlates tomber dans l’herbe à tes pieds, souillant de leur couleur éclatante les fleurs sauvages orange – orange comme ses cheveux. Tu passes ta langue sur tes dents et tes lèvres pour savourer le goût métallique de ton propre sang.

Intéressant. C’est la première fois que quelqu’un te résiste. Tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, même si tu n’aurais pas parié un crédit sur ce gamin. Tu as hâte de le capturer – à ce stade, simplement le tuer serait du gâchis – pour pouvoir le torturer. Tu rêves de lui arracher ses cheveux roux un à un, et de le faire hurler de douleur. Tu prends soudainement conscience que tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble sa voix. Il n’a pas décroché un mot durant tout votre affrontement. Encore plus intéressant. D’habitude tes proies te parlent, que ce soit pour te provoquer – ce qui arrive rarement – ou pour te supplier – ce qui arrive presque tout le temps. Tu as déjà traqué et massacré plusieurs Padawans et chevaliers Jedi – et même un maître une fois. Mais c’est la première fois que l’un d’eux t’intrigue autant.

Tu remets ton casque sur ta tête. La traque n’est pas terminée. Tu comptes bien attraper ta proie avant qu’elle ne s’échappe de Zeffo. Tu actives ton comlink, cherchant auprès de tes troupes l’indice qui te mettra sur sa voie. Mais aucun d’eux n’a vu le rouquin – il a encore dû trouver un moyen de les éviter. Ces incapables ne sont vraiment bons qu’à te cirer les bottes. Tu soupires de frustration, avant de t’élancer à ton tour hors du ravin.

Après quelques centaines de pas, tu repères la voie qu’il a emprunté. Tu sais qu’il est passé par là. Tu sens sa signature dans la Force, presque estompée mais toujours présente. De toutes façons, c’est le seul chemin qui permette de contourner les troupes impériales stationnées plus loin.

D’énormes pistons métalliques s’enfoncent à un rythme régulier dans la paroi rocheuse, écrasant tout sur le passage. Leur va-et-vient hypnotique s’accompagne du craquement sourd des pierres broyées à chaque impact. En prenant le temps de bien compter, il est possible de traverser en sautant de piston en piston. C’est difficile, mais pas impossible – surtout avec l’aide de la Force. Tu espères un instant que le rouquin n’est pas tombé dans le vide en dessous – non, tu l’aurais senti. Tu sais qu’il a réussi à passer.

Tu t’élances sur le premier piston. Tes bottes glissent légèrement lorsque tu atterris sur le métal lisse, mais tu parviens tout de même à garder ton équilibre. Tu sautes sur le piston suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à atteindre l’autre côté.

C’était plus compliqué que ce à quoi tu t’attendais – tu as manqué de tomber plusieurs fois. Le rouquin a réussi à passer lui aussi. Il est plus rapide et agile que tu ne le pensais. Tu continues ta route, pressée de le rattraper.

* * *

Tu as réussi à le rattraper, mais trop tard. Debout sur le toit d’un hangar, tu le regardes tandis qu’il court sur l’aire d’atterrissage pour rejoindre son vaisseau. Soudain il s’arrête, et une lumière bleue jaillit de son épaule, comme pour scanner quelque chose au sol – tu ne vois pas quoi de là où tu es. Un droïde. Il y a un petit droïde blanc perché sur l’épaule du rouquin – un modèle d’exploration. Tu ne l’avais même pas remarqué durant votre combat, trop concentrée que tu étais sur son maître. Tu serres les dents et les poings. Tu détestes les droïdes.

Comme s’il avait senti ta présence, le garçon se retourne et il t’aperçoit en train de l’observer. Tu ne dis rien. En cet instant, tu regretterais presque de ne pas avoir de cape. Elle claquerait tapageusement dans le vent violent, renforçant le côté dramatique de ta pose. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Tu sais que ses rétines ont imprimé ta silhouette noire se détachant sur le ciel gris clair de Zeffo. Tu sais que cette silhouette va désormais hanter ses cauchemars – tout comme ses cheveux flamboyants vont hanter les tiens.

Il se retourne et court se réfugier à l’abri dans son vaisseau. Tu es presque certaine que ses pas étaient plus rapides et moins assurés après t’avoir aperçue.

Tu regardes son vaisseau décoller. Un sourire s’épanouit sur ton visage, découvrant tes dents encore couvertes de sang. Tu es satisfaite. Enfin ! Tu as trouvé un adversaire digne d’intérêt.

Tu en avais marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. Tu préfères chasser le renard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Le moment est venu. Tu veux le voir face-à-face, droit dans les yeux. Tu poses tes deux mains sur les côtés de ton casque et tu le retires d’un coup sec, libérant la masse de tes cheveux ébouriffés qui viennent rebondir contre tes joues, avant de le jeter négligemment au sol. La moiteur de l’air vient immédiatement frapper ton visage et la sueur se met à perler sur ta peau. »

Tu sens sa piqûre sur ta peau avant d’entendre son bourdonnement. Ta main claque d’un coup sec sur ta nuque, écrasant l’importun petit moustique pour mettre fin à sa courte et indésirable existence. Tu regardes la petite tâche rouge qui orne la paume de ton gant. Cette sale bestiole était gorgée de sang – ton sang. Tu décides de remettre ton casque sur ta tête pour te protéger d’un éventuel autre minuscule assaillant.

Tu détestes Kashyyyk – sa jungle, ses Wookiees, ses Wyyyschokks, et surtout ses moustiques. Tu regardes les arbres qui t’entourent. Aucun souffle de vent n’agite les feuilles d’un vert émeraude éclatant – rouge derrière les lentilles de ton casque que tu as fait réparer depuis l’incident sur Zeffo. L’air est chaud et humide, mais ta tenue te protège heureusement de lui – tu détestes aussi le climat de cette fichue planète. L’absence de vent, l’air lourd et les nuages gris annoncent la pluie.

Tu soupires de frustration et donne un coup de pied rageur dans une motte de terre, comme si elle t’avait insultée par sa simple présence, l’envoyant voler plusieurs mètres devant toi. Le Grand Inquisiteur t’a envoyée ici pour mater la pathétique résistance qui s’est organisée sur Kashyyyk. Tu as passé ces derniers jours à massacrer des Wookiees et des insurgés. Même si c’était drôle au début – voir ces boules de poil prendre feu en hurlant est un de tes passe-temps favoris – tu t’es très vite lassée de ce jeu. Aucun d’eux n’est à ta hauteur. Le seul qui soit un tant soit peu digne d’intérêt, Tarfful, se terre quelque part dans cette foutue jungle, et aucun de tes hommes n’a été capable de le débusquer jusqu’à maintenant. Tu as l’impression de perdre ton temps. Tu préfèrerais traquer d’autres proies – une surtout, à laquelle tu n’as pas cessé de penser ces dernières semaines.

Tu as reçu l’ordre d’attendre dans cette petite clairière presque entièrement ombragée par les feuilles des arbres qui forment comme un bouclier protecteur au-dessus de ta tête. Seuls quelques trous dans l’épaisse canopée couleur de jade laissent passer la lumière du soleil, te permettant d’entrapercevoir les nuages noirs qui s’amoncèlent dans le ciel.

Tu attends. Tes hommes ont enfin repéré Saw Gerrera, le chef des insurgés, et ils lui ont tendu un piège. Ils sont censés l’obliger à fuir dans la jungle, le rabattant vers toi pour que tu puisses finir le travail. Une fois Gerrera mort, tu pourras te concentrer sur tes autres occupations – et la traque d’un certain Jedi roux.

Tu attends. Tu retires ton gant pour regarder ta main droite. L’humidité ne fait clairement pas du bien à ses circuits. Tu plies et déplies ta main, faisant jouer les phalanges de duracier. Les ingénieurs impériaux ont fait un travail remarquable. Même la couleur de la peau synthétique est identique à celle du reste de ton avant-bras – on dirait presque une vraie. Et pourtant tu as gagné cette prothèse le jour où la Onzième Sœur est née. Tu ne te rappelles même plus à quoi ressemblait ta vraie main, avant. Peu importe. Oui, clairement, avec l’humidité ambiante, les articulations sont légèrement grippées. Heureusement que tu es gauchère.

Soudain, tu entends du bruit et tu vois les feuilles des fougères arborescentes bouger. Gerrera est en avance sur le timing, mais ce n’est pas grave. Plus vite tu en auras fini, plus vite tu seras partie de ce fichu caillou humide. Tu remets rapidement ton gant et pose tes mains sur tes hanches dans une attitude fière et provocatrice, attendant impatiemment ta proie.

Tu entends un bruit de pas et une série de jurons. L’humain qui émerge des fougères en jurant n’est pas celui auquel tu t’attendais, mais tu es tout de même ravie – même plus que ravie. Tu reconnais immédiatement ses épais cheveux roux malgré les lentilles rouges de ton casque. Ton petit renard. Avec son fichu droïde perché sur son épaule. La Force fait quand même bien les choses !

Il retire péniblement une liane accrochée à son avant-bras avant de relever la tête et de remarquer enfin ta présence.

« Toi ! » s’exclame-t-il en te reconnaissant.

Visiblement, lui non plus ne s’attendait pas à te voir ici.

« Oh Foxy, c’est une jolie voix que tu as là, dis-tu avec un rictus. Tu ne m’avais pas fait le plaisir d’entendre tes petits miaulements la dernière fois – je me demandais même si tu n’étais pas muet. »

De là où tu es, tu peux voir la sueur coule sur son front – tu ne sais pas si c’est à cause de l’air moite ou de la peur que tu lui inspires. Son regard passe de toi à la jungle avant de revenir sur toi. C’est presque mignon de voir comme il hésite à s’enfuir. Mais tu sais qu’il n’irait pas bien loin – et il le sait lui aussi.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il d’un ton aussi tranchant que l’acier.

Tu écartes les bras, les paumes tournées vers le ciel.

« Rien. Tout. Te traquer. T’attraper. M’amuser. Te tuer ? Je ne sais pas ! Et je m’en fiche ! »

Il te regarde avec des yeux ronds, abasourdi par ton comportement imprévisible. Toi-même, tu dois bien l’avouer, ne sais jamais où ton esprit malade va te mener. Mais comme tu viens juste de le dire, tu t’en fiches. Tout ce qui comptes, c’est de t’amuser – t’amuser avec lui.

Il détache son sabre laser de sa ceinture et l’allume. Tu étouffes un ricanement. Alors comme ça, il veut jouer ? Très bien.

Tu sors ton propre sabre et allume sa lame rouge. Sans perdre une seconde, tu te jettes sur lui en hurlant. Il n’y a pas cet instant de calme comme la dernière fois sur Zeffo, où vous aviez pris le temps de vous analyser mutuellement dans une danse presque intime. Non, là vous allez droit au but – le combat.

Le rouquin réagit immédiatement à ta charge et il lance son sabre dans ta direction. Tu sautes élégamment par-dessus la lame, avant de te baisser au sol pour éviter qu’elle ne te touche lorsqu’il la rappelle vers lui. Contrairement à votre dernière rencontre, il est dans l’offensive. Tu aimes ça. Son style de combat est difficile à prédire – c’est tellement amusant ! Vous échangez toute une série de coups sans parvenir à briser la garde de l’adversaire.

Tu prépares un coup que tu sais être mortel, mais il tend la main vers toi. Soudain, tu te sens lourde, très lourde. Comme si l’air était devenu de l’eau, comme si ton corps rencontrait une résistance invisible – il t’as ralentie grâce à la Force. Tu vois son attaque suivante arriver, mais tu es trop lente pour l’arrêter. Tu fermes les yeux et te concentres. Tu enfonces tes bottes dans la terre humide qui couvre le sol et pousses sur tes pieds, t’élançant vers l’arrière dans un salto qui te met hors de portée de sa lame avant de te redresser pour lui faire face.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu as progressé. Mais je n’en attendais pas moins de toi ! »

Tu désactives ton sabre et le ranges à ta ceinture.

Surpris par ton geste, il se fige, la lame de son sabre éclairant le côté gauche de son visage d’une lumière bleuâtre qui lui donne un air maladif.

Le moment est venu. Tu veux le voir face-à-face, droit dans les yeux. Tu poses tes deux mains sur les côtés de ton casque et tu le retires d’un coup sec, libérant la masse de tes cheveux ébouriffés qui viennent rebondir contre tes joues, avant de le jeter négligemment au sol. La moiteur de l’air vient immédiatement frapper ton visage, et la sueur se met à perler sur ta peau.

Tu lis la surprise dans ses yeux – et peut-être aussi une pointe de fascination. Tu découvres tes dents blanches dans un sourire narquois et esquisse une fausse révérence, imitant moqueusement une timide jeune fille qui se présenterait à un beau prétendant.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Surpris que je ne sois pas un monstre ? »

En entendant ta voix – ta vraie voix, pas celle déformée par un modulateur – il reprend ses esprits et lève sa lame devant ses yeux. Encore une posture de défense. Franchement, il retombe dans ses vieux travers.

Tu secoues la tête d’un air déçu et soupires ostensiblement.

« - Allons, Foxy. Avoue-le. Tu n’es pas content de me revoir ? On s’amuse bien toi et moi, non ?

\- Ta gueule ! » s’exclame-t-il sèchement.

Sa réaction te surprend. Ce n’est pas vraiment celle que tu attendais de la part du membre d’un Ordre prônant le calme et la sérénité.

« Oh, mais c’est qu’il mordrait ! dis-tu en gloussant de plaisir – un bruit de gorge profond qui ressemble plus au ronronnement d’un gros chat qu’à un rire. Allons, tu le sens bien toi aussi, non ? Il y a un truc entre toi et moi. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Tu le vois hésiter un court instant. Puis ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu es malade. Il n’y a rien entre nous. Il n’y a jamais rien eu et il n’y aura jamais rien. »

Tu as du mal à l’avouer, mais tu te sens blessée par son attitude. Alors comme ça, tu le dégoûtes ? Ton sourire s’efface brusquement, et tes yeux deviennent aussi tranchants que deux poignards acérés. Si ton regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort le cœur transpercé. Plusieurs fois.

« Tu es mignon de penser que tu peux m’échapper, dis-tu d’un ton maintenant glacial. Mais tu sais comment ça va finir. Soit je te tue, soit je te ramène avec moi pour te torturer. Je dois t’avouer que pour l’instant, ma préférence va à la deuxième option. Ne me mets pas en colère, ou je risque rapidement de changer d’avis. »

La tension entre vous deux est palpable dans l’air lourd et moite. Comme pour répondre à cette tension, l’orage éclate enfin. Les éclairs déchirent les nuages noirs au-dessus de vos têtes, le tonnerre gronde au loin, et la pluie commence doucement à tomber. Les premières perles d’eau translucides gouttent sur les feuilles avant de glisser sur elles et de chuter lourdement à terre dans un ploc retentissant, transformant rapidement le sol en une mare de boue. Le clapotis cadencé se fait de plus en plus rapide, comme une mélodie rythmée, tandis que les gouttes se font de plus en plus fines. L’odeur de la pluie mêlée à celle de la terre humide emplit tes narines.

Tu es rapidement trempée jusqu’aux os. Le garçon aussi. Ses cheveux roux pendent lamentablement devant ses yeux. Il les repousse d’un revers de la main. Il a l’air pitoyable, comme un renard au poil mouillé. Il te ferait presque pitié – presque. Vu comme il te regarde, tu dois avoir l’air aussi pitoyable que lui.

Tu fais un pas vers lui. Les semelles de tes bottes peinent à se détacher de la bourbe dans un bruit de succion presque obscène. Tu tends une main ouverte vers lui, comme une invitation amicale.

« Soit tu viens avec moi de ton plein gré, soit je te traîne par la peau des fesses jusqu’à mon vaisseau. C’est ma dernière offre. Et sincèrement, ça serait dommage de faire ça à tes jolies fesses. »

Le rouquin relève son sabre laser devant ses yeux et recule d’un pas maladroit, glissant à moitié dans la boue. Les gouttes de pluie brillent d’un éclat bleuté lorsqu’elles passent devant sa lame, faisant ressortir la flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux. La flamme du courage. Il est brave, mais idiot.

« Plutôt crever. »

Au fond de toi, tu espérais cette réponse. Le contraire t’aurait déçue. Tu sens un nouveau sourire fleurir sur tes lèvres tandis que tes doigts déclipsent ton sabre de ta ceinture. La lame rouge reprend vie dans ta main.

« Dommage », dis-tu simplement en haussant les épaules avant de te mettre en posture d’attaque.

Cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui se jette sur toi en hurlant. Ses coups sont puissants, emplis de sa peur et de sa colère. Mais il ne peut rien contre toi : il n’a pas l’aide du côté obscur – pas encore. Tu recules de quelques pas pour lui donner l’impression qu’il peut te vaincre. C’est un de tes tours favoris. Donner à l’adversaire l’impression qu’il peut gagner avant de ruiner ses espoirs et de l’achever.

Lorsque tu estimes avoir suffisamment fait durer le plaisir, tu contrattaques vigoureusement et tu déchaînes une tempête de coups. Le garçon se laisse surprendre comme un novice et son sabre lui glisse des mains, tandis que ta lame le frappe à l’épaule. Son cri de douleur résonne comme une délicieuse musique à tes oreilles et tu souris. Tu ne veux pas le tuer – pas tout de suite. Tu veux prendre ton temps, le faire souffrir, et lorsqu’il aura suffisamment souffert, là tu—

Avant d’avoir compris ce qui se passe, tu t’étales de tout ton long par terre. Cette petite ordure Jedi vient de te faire un croche-pied, et tu ne l’as même pas vu venir. Le bâtard ! Tu relèves la tête, mais une seconde plus tard tu sens son pied appuyer de tout son poids sur l’arrière de ton crâne, enfonçant ton visage dans la mare de boue dans laquelle tu es vautrée. Tu luttes, batailles pour te libérer, tentes de reprendre ta respiration, mais la boue remplie rapidement ta bouche, tes narines et tes yeux. Tu ne peux plus respirer, tu étouffes. Dans un geste désespéré, tu tentes d’attraper sa jambe pour le faire tomber. Mais tes bras s’agitent vainement, et tes doigts ne rencontrent que le vide.

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, tu sens la vie qui t’échappe. Tu avais oublié cette insupportable sensation d’impuissance. Tout est noir autour de toi. Tu n’entends plus aucun son à part celui de ton cœur qui décélères progressivement. Tu faiblis. Bientôt, tu cesses de te débattre – tu n’as plus la force de le faire – et tu te laisses aller aux ténèbres.

Soudain, tu sens son pied qui se retire de ta tête. Reprenant tes esprits, tu te relèves péniblement en crachant et en haletant, et tu essuies de ta main l’épaisse couche de boue qui recouvre ton visage. Le temps que tu te retournes, il a déjà disparu. Il doit penser t’avoir tuée.

Vaincue par un simple Padawan. Tu te sens humiliée. Avec colère tu mords ta lèvre inférieure et tentes de retenir les larmes de honte et de rage qui apparaissent au coin de tes yeux. Deux gouttes cèdent à la gravité et coulent sur tes joues, se mêlant à la boue et à la sueur qui s’y trouvent déjà. Tu le hais. Tu le déteste. Tu ne rêves plus que d’une chose : taillader son joli visage jusqu’à qu’il en meure.

* * *

Tu relis les données inscrites en lettres blanches sur l’écran noir de l’ordinateur face à toi. Tu les as relues des dizaines, des centaines de fois depuis que tu es revenue à la Forteresse de l’Inquisitorius. Tu les connais maintenant par cœur.

_Cal Kestis. Dix-huit ans. Ancien apprenti de Jaro Tapal. A travaillé comme gréeur pour la Guilde des ferrailleurs de Bracca…_

C’est la première fois que tu te renseignes sur l’une de tes proies. Tu n’as jamais su le nom des nombreux Jedi que tu as tués avant ça. Ça ne t’intéressait pas. Ça ne t’intéresse toujours pas. La seule chose qui t’intéresse, c’est lui. Cal Kestis.

Tu entends le bruit sourd de ses pas avant même qu’elle n’arrive dans la pièce. L’imposante Neuvième Sœur se penche par-dessus ton épaule pour regarder avec curiosité le contenu de tes recherches. Tu sens son souffle chaud et fétide contre ta joue tandis que ses lèvres se retroussent en un rictus dédaigneux.

« Ah ! Encore ce Jedi ? Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce petit rat de décharge tout maigre. Enfin, je suppose que vous pourriez pondre une portée de petits rats tous maigres tous les deux. »

Tu t’interposes brutalement entre elle et l’ordinateur, tentant de cacher l’écran de ton corps. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Elle sait déjà ce que tu cherches, et elle a accès aux mêmes informations que toi le concernant. Tu dévoiles tes dents serrées comme s’il s’agissait de crocs, et tu émets un grognement sourd – tu es comme un chat sauvage qui s’apprête à sauter à la gorge de sa victime.

« Dégage de là, grondes-tu sèchement. Il est à moi. »

Elle te regarde avec un sourire amusé.

« Franchement, ma chère Sœur, ça vire à l’obsession. Tu devrais faire attention. Quoique, on sait toutes les deux que ça ne tourne pas toujours très rond là-haut, dit-elle en faisant tourner son doigt contre sa tempe dans un geste évoquant la folie. Tu n’es déjà pas très saine d’esprit, mais là tu risques de virer carrément folle. »

Tu n’as qu’une envie, lui coller ton poing dans la gueule. Mais le Grand Inquisiteur a prohibé les combats entre Frères et Sœurs. Tu sais qu’elle te provoque pour te forcer à la frapper. Elle sait que ton cerveau échappe parfois à ton contrôle, te poussant à commettre des actes complètement irrépressibles et improbables. Tu te retiens, exhalant ta haine et canalisant ta fureur vers tes poings serrés. Au prix d’un énorme effort, tu parviens à garder le contrôle de ton esprit.

« J’ai peut-être quelques plombs qui ont pété, mais je n’ai jamais raté une mission, contrairement à toi », répliques-tu d’un ton acerbe.

La Neuvième Sœur peut dire ce qu’elle veut, elle sait que tu as raison. Tu n’as jamais échoué. Tu as toujours ramené tes proies, mortes ou vives. Et elle est loin de pouvoir en dire autant – son taux d’échec est l’un des plus élevés de l’Inquisitorius.

« On verra ce que dira ton parfait palmarès le jour où je te ramènerai la tête du rat de décharge, répond la Neuvième Sœur d’un ton provocateur. J’espère juste que tu ne pleureras pas trop ! »

La Dowutin éclate d’un rire gras avant de s’éloigner, te laissant seule dans la salle des archives.

Tu hausses les épaules avec dédain. Tu sais qu’elle n’est pas à ta hauteur. Elle a toujours eu une grande gueule, mais les résultats parlent d’eux-mêmes. Tu es l’une des meilleurs Inquisitrices de l’Empire – peut-être même meilleure que la Deuxième Sœur. Tu sais que ton heure viendra. Elles tomberont, et toi, tu triompheras.

Mais avant ça, tu as un autre problème à régler. Un problème prénommé Cal Kestis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Tous deux en posture défensive, vos sabres levés devant vos yeux, toi et Kestis reculez jusqu’à ce que vos dos se touchent. Tu tournes la tête pour le regarder du coin de l’œil. Vos regards se croisent de nouveau. Il ne dit rien, mais tu sais que vous êtes sur la même longueur d’ondes. »

« J’ai trouvé le Jedi ! » s’était vantée la Neuvième Sœur dans le message qu’elle t’avait envoyé sur ton transmetteur. Et maintenant, son cadavre amputé d’une main repose devant tes yeux, étalé dans la bourbe. Tu l’avais pourtant prévenue, mais avec sa fierté habituelle elle ne t’avait pas écouté. Bien fait pour elle ! Tu ne l’aimais pas. De toutes façons tu n’aimes personne, même pas toi-même.

Tu observes son moignon carbonisé. Est-ce que c’est le rouquin qui lui a fait ça ? Oui, probablement. C’est la marque d’un sabre laser, et tu ne connais qu’une seule personne avec un sabre laser qui soit possiblement en train de se balader dans le coin. Le corps est encore chaud ; le sang est encore frais. Le garçon – Kestis, si ta mémoire ne te trompe pas – ne doit pas être très loin. Le corps de la Neuvième Sœur a fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres depuis le haut de l’arbre Wroshyr au pied duquel tu te tiens. Tu lèves les yeux vers ses frondaisons. Oui, tu peux le sentir : il est quelque part là-haut. Pas besoin de te presser. Il finira bien par redescendre, et tu seras là pour l’accueillir.

Tu laisses les soldats se débrouiller avec le corps et les formalités. La paperasse, ce n’est pas ton truc. Et puis de toutes façons, tu ne devrais même pas être là. Tu n’es venue sur Kashyyyk que pour répondre à l’appel de la Neuvième Sœur. Tu étais persuadée qu’elle cherchait juste à te provoquer, et tu étais venue pour lui faire ravaler ses mensonges. Après tout, ce n’était pas possible que le rouquin soit revenu ici après votre dernier affrontement – il n’était quand même pas idiot à ce point, n’est-ce pas ? Mais force est de constater qu’elle disait bien la vérité – son cadavre encore fumant en est la preuve. Tes pensées délaissent les restes de la Neuvième Sœur. Une seule chose t’intéresse désormais – Cal Kestis.

Tu fermes les yeux un instant et te concentres, projetant ton esprit dans l’arbre. Tu scrutes, tu analyses les moindres recoins, tu scannes le moindre souffle de vie à sa recherche. Wookiees, Slyyygs, Wyyyschokks, Tachs, insectes en tous genres – tu effleures rapidement leurs esprits avant de les délaisser. Ce ne sont pas eux qui t’intéressent. Soudain, tu ressens dans la Force une présence différente des autres. Comme une flamme vibrante d’énergie pure. C’est lui – tu l’as trouvé !

Tu te mets en marche, remontant progressivement le fil déroulé par la Force comme tu remonterais le courant d’une rivière. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur tes lèvres. Tu as hâte de rattraper ta proie.

* * *

Il est là, sous la voûte étoilée du ciel nocturne, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur la mousse, ses deux mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, son droïde montant la garde à ses côtés. Tu reconnais immédiatement une position de méditation Jedi. Il doit probablement être en train de se reposer, recouvrant ses forces après son combat contre la Neuvième Sœur.

Tu n’en reviens toujours pas qu’il ait réussi à la vaincre. Après tout, même si elle n’était pas la plus compétente des guerrières, elle faisait quand même partie de l’Inquisitorius. Et lui, il n’est qu’un misérable petit Padawan, à peine plus vieux qu'un enfant. Ah ! Tu regretterais presque de devoir le tuer.

Une fraîche brise nocturne agite tranquillement les herbes vertes et ses cheveux roux. Il est toujours plongé dans sa méditation – tu sais que ça peut durer plusieurs heures. Debout sur la branche d’un arbre, tu en profites pour analyser le terrain. Mieux vaut te bien préparer pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Il est assis en plein milieu d’une aire plate vaguement rectangulaire, entourée sur trois de ses côtés par la jungle luxuriante. Le dernier côté est un à-pic haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres qui surplombe les environs, offrant une vue imprenable sur tout Kashyyyk. L’aire est entièrement recouverte d’une mousse verte et moelleuse parsemée de touffes d'herbes longues, et elle est traversée par un petit cours d’eau claire qui s’élance vivement vers la falaise, retombant dans le vide en une cascade cristalline.

Les feuilles des arbres qui t’entourent paraissent noires à cette heure de la nuit, même si un rayon de lune caresse tendrement certaines d’entre elles, révélant furtivement leur couleur émeraude de sa lumière argentée. Derrière toi, tu entends les bruits nocturnes de la jungle sauvage – feulements de félins en chasse, sifflements de serpents mortels, vrombissement d’insectes suceurs de sang.

La seule lumière provient des étoiles qui constellent le ciel et de la multitude de lucioles qui volètent paresseusement au-dessus de la mousse verte, comme une myriade de petits points dorés lumineux.

Le lieu idéal pour un rendez-vous romantique. Sauf que ce n’est pas un rendez-vous. Encore moins un rendez-vous romantique.

Soudain, la voix claire du garçon s’échappe de sa bouche.

« Je sais que tu es là. »

Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ? Tu as pourtant retiré ton casque dont les lentilles optiques émettent une lumière rouge trop facilement repérable dans la nuit, et tu as pris soin de cacher ta signature de Force. Et néanmoins il a senti ta présence, tapie dans l’ombre.

Ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher. Telle un chat noir, tu sautes au pied de l’arbre dans lequel tu étais perchée et tu t’approches de lui sans faire de bruit, tes pieds s'enfonçant silencieusement dans la mousse épaisse. Quand tu lui fais face, il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il n’a pas l’air surpris de te savoir encore en vie.

« - Que fais-tu là ? te demande-t-il en te regardant avec méfiance.

\- Je suis venue te remercier », réponds-tu en souriant tranquillement.

Il hausse les sourcils d’un air surpris – surpris de te voir si calme, ou surpris par ta réponse ?

« - Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, toujours soupçonneux.

\- Pour avoir éliminé la Neuvième Sœur. Franchement, je ne pouvais pas la blairer. Tu m’as ôté une épine du pied – une grosse si je puis dire. »

Tu glousses, mais il ne rit pas à ta blague que tu estimes pourtant tordante. Pfff. Ces Jedi n’ont décidément aucun sens de l’humour.

« - Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi, réplique-t-il d’un ton sec.

\- Oh ? fais-tu d’un air faussement stupéfait. Moi qui croyais qu’on pouvait devenir amis.

\- Dégage de là, ou je terminerais ce que je n’ai pas pu finir la dernière fois. »

Son ton est maintenant clairement menaçant. Il a le culot de se croire à ta hauteur. Tu aimes ça.

« Ah ! » Ta voix claque comme le tonnerre, troublant la tranquillité sereine des lieux. « Voilà ! Je retrouve enfin mon Foxy Boy à la langue acérée ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Cal Kestis. »

Il n’a pas l’air surpris que tu connaisses son nom, mais il fronce les sourcils en t’entendant le prononcer.

« Que dirait ton maître s’il te voyait maintenant, Foxy ? Pitoyable petit Padawan jouant avec son sabre, alors que tu n’as même pas été capable de le sauver ? Que dirait Jaro Tapal ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais tu vois dans ses pupilles qui s'étrécissent que tu as touché en plein cœur. Il serre les dents, tentant de garder sa contenance à l’évocation de son ancien maître et de son échec.

« Moi aussi, j’ai fait mes recherches, réplique-t-il. Et je sais que tu étais une Jedi autrefois. Que dirait ton maître s’il voyait que tu es devenue une Inquisitrice à la solde de l’Empire, [T/P] [T/N] ? »

Tu roules des yeux en poussant un ostensible soupir de dédain. [T/P] [T/N]. Tu n’as pas entendu ce nom depuis bien longtemps. Depuis cinq ans pour être exacte. Il pense pouvoir t’atteindre en évoquant ton passé, ton ancien maître et ton nom. Bien tenté. Mais ça ne marche pas. Le passé n’est plus rien pour toi.

« La fille dont tu parles est morte en même temps que son lamentable maître, dis-tu en haussant les épaules. C’était un pauvre minable qui ne méritait que de mourir. Je suis ravie qu’il ait eu la bonté de clamser rapidement – un pitoyable Jedi de moins dans la galaxie. Quant à "elle", elle était tout aussi pitoyable que son maître. Elle n’a même pas tenu trois jours avant de craquer. Mais elle a eu la chance de renaître plus forte et plus puissante grâce au côté obscur. »

Tu vois les yeux de Kestis se remplir d’effroi en t’entendant débiter toutes ces horreurs. C’est une première victoire sur le chemin de ta vengeance.

« Comment peux-tu… »

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase et il porte sa main à sa ceinture tout en continuant à te fixer sombrement. Tu as presque l’impression de voir de la colère – de la haine ? – dans ses yeux.

La lame bleue prend vie dans sa main, tandis que tu allumes ton propre sabre. Sans plus attendre, vous vous précipitez l’un sur l’autre, vos deux lames se rencontrant, se heurtant, s’entrechoquant dans une pluie d’étincelles pourpres qui contrastent terriblement au milieu des lucioles dorées. Le combat dure plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles vous tournoyez et voltigez dans une danse mortelle, la lune pâle projetant votre ombre noire sur la mousse verte.

Alors que vos deux lames s’entrechoquent une nouvelle fois à la hauteur de vos deux torses, vos regards se croisent. Il se fige un instant tandis que tu lui offres ton plus beau sourire. Soudain, ton sourire se tort en une affreuse grimace, et tu profites de son immobilité pour lui donner un violent coup de tête. Les attaques sournoises de ce genre ont toujours été ta spécialité. Surpris, il lâche son arme au sol. Il tend la main pour l’attirer vers lui, mais tu es plus rapide et tu donnes un coup de pied dans la poignée, l’envoyant rebondir dans l’herbe à quelques mètres de lui.

Tu ranges hâtivement ton sabre à ta ceinture et te jettes sur lui en poussant un feulement de chat enragé, le renversant brutalement au sol. Tu t’assoies sur son torse, plaques les paumes de tes deux mains contre ses tempes et plonges tes deux pouces dans ses yeux. Il pousse un hurlement inhumain, agrippant tes poignets de ses doigts pour tenter de te faire lâcher prise et griffant de ses ongles la bande de peau qui apparait à la jointure entre tes gants et tes manches tandis que tu enfonces ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites. Tu le détestes. Tu le hais ! Après l’humiliation qu’il t’a fait subir l’autre jour, tu veux juste le voir souffrir. Ses hurlements de douleur sont une douce mélodie qui emplit tes oreilles et ton cœur. Tu vas crever les yeux de ce petit merdeux, et ensuite tu—

Soudain, quelqu’un te frappe violemment dans le dos, t’envoyant rouler au sol. Tu te relèves rapidement et allumes ton sabre pour te défendre face au nouveau joueur qui vient de rejoindre la partie.

Vraisemblablement, les cris de Kestis ont attiré toute une meute de Wyyyschokks. Tu observes rapidement les six araignées géantes qui viennent de te distraire en plein moment de gloire. Tu notes aussi que Kestis s’est relevé et qu’il a remis la main sur son sabre. La lame bleue éclaire d’une lumière vacillante son visage. Tu grognes de mécontentement. Il a encore ses deux yeux. Raté.

Tu serais bien tentée de fuir dans la jungle pour laisser le rouquin affronter seul les araignées, mais elles te barrent le passage à toi aussi. Apparemment, elles ont décidé que vous termineriez tous les deux dans leurs estomacs ce soir, et elles commencent à vous encercler.

Tous deux en posture défensive, vos sabres levés devant vos yeux, toi et Kestis reculez jusqu’à ce que vos dos se touchent. Tu tournes la tête pour le regarder du coin de l’œil. Vos regards se croisent de nouveau. Il ne dit rien, mais tu sais que vous êtes sur la même longueur d’ondes. D’abord les araignées. Pour le reste, on verra ensuite.

Dos à dos, vous tournez lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre pour analyser vos adversaires. Tu sens la chaleur de son corps plaqué contre le tien. Il frisonne légèrement, comme s’il était fébrile. Tu ne sais pas s’il tremble de peur ou d’impatience – tu décides que c’est de la peur. Tu ne peux empêcher un sourire moqueur d’étirer tes lèvres, même s’il ne peut pas le voir. Toi, rien ne te fait peur. Surtout pas quelques araignées – même géantes.

D’un coup, vos deux dos s’éloignent brusquement l’un de l’autre, vos deux corps qui ne faisaient qu’un se séparent. Vous vous précipitez chacun de votre côté sur une araignée. Tu vises celle qui te fait face, tranchant brutalement ses quatre pattes avant. Elle tombe, et tu en profites pour lui sauter dessus et planter ta lame dans son dos pour la tuer. Tu ne vois pas Kestis, mais tu entends une autre Wyyyschokk pousser un cri d’agonie.

Tu fais face à ton deuxième adversaire, prête à recommencer le même tour. Son corps rejoint rapidement celui de sa camarade au sol. Mais tandis que tu retires ton sabre de son cadavre encore chaud, tu oublies de rester vigilante. Une troisième araignée te saute sur le dos, et tu tombes à plat ventre. Ton sabre t’échappe des mains et roule au sol. Toujours allongée par terre, tu as juste le temps de te retourner pour voir l’araignée dressée au-dessus de toi, ses mandibules cliquetant, prête à te tuer. La surprise et la perte de ton sabre te laissent sans défense.

Soudain, une ombre s’interpose entre toi et la créature. Tu reconnais les cheveux flamboyants de Kestis. Il plonge sa lame dans l’abdomen de l’araignée, la tuant sur le coup. Il se retourne brièvement pour te regarder, avant de repartir en courant pour affronter une autre Wyyyschokk.

Tu clignes des yeux, ahurie. Tu n’en reviens pas. Kestis vient de te sauver la vie.

Mais tu n’as pas le temps de penser à ça. Il reste encore deux araignées à éliminer.

Tu te relèves d’un bond et tends la main vers le sol pour attirer ton sabre jusqu’à toi. Kestis est aux prises avec une araignée près de la falaise. Tu te charges donc de la dernière, côté jungle. Tu lui envoies ta lame dans les pattes pour la blesser, avant de courir vers elle, de rappeler ton sabre dans ta main et de sauter en tournant sur toi-même, tranchant la tête de l’affreuse créature d’un coup net et précis.

Lorsque tu te retournes, la dernière araignée est elle aussi morte, effondrée sur le sol près de la falaise. Aucune trace de Kestis. Tu fronces les sourcils. Est-ce qu’il en a encore profité pour fuir comme un lâche ? Pourtant tu sens encore sa présence.

Tu t’approches de la falaise et regardes le vide qui s’étend sous tes pieds. Kestis est là. Il a probablement dû tomber pendant son combat contre l’araignée, mais il a réussi malgré tout à se rattraper au rebord. Ses doigts glissent sur l’herbe grasse et la roche humide. Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

Tu le regarde d’un air hautain, un sourire narquois sur tes lèvres. Tu es face à un dilemme. Est-ce que tu restes tranquillement immobile à le regarder lutter pour remonter jusqu’à ce qu’il glisse dans le vide, ou est-ce que tu précipites sa chute en écrasant lentement ses doigts sous la semelle de tes bottes pour lui faire lâcher prise ? Tu dois avouer que la deuxième option te tente bien.

Finalement, tu optes pour une troisième idée. Tu t’agenouilles devant lui pour le narguer une dernière fois.

« Eh bien, Foxy, ta situation me parait très délicate ! Besoin d’un coup de main ? »

Tu lui tends ta main gauche, paume ouverte. Il te jette un regard noir. Il sait très bien ce que tu comptes faire – prendre sa main en lui faisant croire que tu vas l’aider à remonter, pour mieux le repousser et le faire tomber dans le vide. Et il a raison. Ça sera tellement rigolo !

Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Alors, dans un effort évident, il te tend sa main. Toujours accroupie, tu t'en saisis et le regardes droit dans les yeux une dernière fois. Son regard vert te transperce comme une lame de métal froid, comme s’il voyait tout au fond de ton âme noire. Tu ne parviens pas à te soustraire à ce regard glacé. Et alors, sans savoir pourquoi, tu serres sa main dans la tienne, et tu tires. Tu tires de toutes tes forces, jusqu'à tomber en arrière, tandis qu'il remonte sur le rebord de la falaise.

A quatre pattes, il reprend péniblement son souffle. Il ne te quitte toujours pas des yeux – toi non plus. Assise sur la mousse humide, tu restes là, ahurie par ton propre geste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui as-tu tendu la main ? Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient lui aussi de te sauver la vie. Tu n'es pas du genre à éprouver de la reconnaissance – encore moins envers lui.

A voir sa tête, lui non plus ne comprend pas.

Tandis qu'une brise tiède sèche la sueur sur ton front, ton corps se rappelle brusquement à toi. Ton esprit avait chassé la douleur des blessures pendant le combat, mais ton corps reprend le dessus. Ce n'est plus le moment de combattre –- vous n'êtes clairement plus en état de le faire tous les deux. Une sorte de paix provisoire s'installe.

Chacun inspecte ses propres blessures. Kestis ne souffre que de quelques contusions mineures, mais ses yeux sont rouges et vitreux. Tu vois la multitude de petits vaisseaux sanguins qui ont éclaté lorsque tu as essayé de lui crever les yeux, et des hématomes commencent déjà à se former sur la peau claire tout autour.

Quant à toi, outre les bleus et les contusions qui recouvrent ton corps, une large entaille barre ton omoplate droite. Elle saigne, mais la blessure semble superficielle.

Pendant ce temps le droïde de Kestis, qui s'était caché sous un buisson pendant le combat, revient vers son maître. Il ouvre un compartiment sur sa tête, et tu vois Kestis en sortir une petite capsule remplie d’un liquide bleu qu'il s'injecte dans l'épaule – du bacta.

« Merci BD », dit-il doucement à l'adresse du tas de ferraille.

Il te regarde un instant d'un air hésitant avant de sortir un deuxième stim et de te le tendre. Tu regardes la capsule bleue dans sa main avant de détourner la tête en grognant et de farfouiller d'une main dans une sacoche suspendue à ta ceinture pour en sortir un spray de bacta et un pansement. Tu refuses qu'il te vienne en aide. Pour qui te prend-il ? Tu es fière. Tu t'es toujours débrouillée toute seule, et tu continueras à te débrouiller toute seule.

Tu ouvres le col de ta chemise pour dégager ton épaule, puis tu vaporises le spray sur ton omoplate tandis que Kestis s'injecte le stim que tu viens de refuser. Il soupire de soulagement tandis que le produit fait effet, et il te regarde d'un air amusé te débattre avec le patch. Tu tentes maladroitement de mettre le pansement sur ton omoplate, mais celui-ci reste collé à tes doigts. Cette fois, c’est toi qui n’as aucun sens de l’humour. Pourtant, tu dois reconnaître que la situation est drôle, et à sa place tu serais déjà sûrement en train de te tordre de rire par terre. Mais là, tu n’es pas d’humeur. Tu n'aimes pas ce sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Tu as l'impression qu'il se moque de toi et tu lui jettes un regard noir.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demande gentiment Kestis.

Tu grognes de nouveau avant de parvenir enfin à coller le patch. Tant pis s'il est un peu de travers. Tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne – surtout pas lui.

Vous restez assis l'un face à l'autre sans rien dire, reprenant des forces, vous observant mutuellement. C'est Kestis qui brise le silence le premier.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

Tu ne dis rien et gardes les lèvres scellées. Pas seulement parce que tu refuses de lui parler, mais aussi parce que tu n'as toi-même pas la réponse à sa question. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas par charité ou par bonté d'âme. C'est comme si ton esprit avait agi de son propre chef sans te demander ton avis. Tu te sens trahie par ton corps, et tu te lèves brusquement pour cacher tes joues qui s'empourprent de honte.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, [T/P]. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour. Revenir du côté lumineux. »

Kestis s'est remis debout lui aussi, et il te tend la main, son regard empli de bonté et de pitié. Tu regardes sa main d'un air perdu tandis que les pensées tournoient à toute vitesse dans ta tête. Soudain, tu parviens à saisir le bout du fil et à démêler la pelote de tes pensées. Tu sais enfin ce qui t'as poussée à lui sauver la vie.

Tu t'avances pour lui faire face, jusqu'à être presque nez contre nez avec lui. Tu peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ta peau fraîche. Tu devines qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces de reculer. Puis tu saisis sa main et approches ta bouche de son oreille, humectant tes lèvres du bout de ta langue pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai aidé ? Vraiment Foxy, tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Et tu lui donnes un coup sec derrière la tête avec la poignée de ton sabre que tu viens discrètement de détacher, profitant du fait qu’il soit focalisé sur ton visage. Il ne l'a pas vu venir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise avant que son corps ne devienne flasque et ne glisse au sol.

Tu regardes le Jedi évanoui à tes pieds d'un air dédaigneux, la bouche tordue dans une grimace de dégoût. Alors comme ça, tu lui fais pitié ? Ces Jedi sont bien tous les mêmes. Arrogants, aveugles et idiots. Tu n'es pas une petite chose fragile et pitoyable. Tu es une Inquisitrice puissante et fière – la Onzième Sœur.

Et ça, Kestis va bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Lorsque Kestis commence à émerger de sa torpeur en grognant, tu es déjà accroupie devant lui, impatiente de démarrer ton plan. Tu l'observes se réveiller progressivement, ouvrant péniblement son œil gauche, puis le droit. Ils sont gonflés et injectés de sang, et deux hématomes tachetés de noir et de pourpre les encerclent désormais. Il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec tes pouces hier. »

Lorsque tu sors de ton TIE Reaper, le soleil est en train de se lever, tel une boule de feu dans le ciel bleu pâle de Kashyyyk. Tu bailles à t'en décrocher la mâchoire puis tu t'étires doucement, faisant rouler tes épaules et craquer tous les os de ton dos un à un. Même si le bacta a fait son effet, tu es encore toute ankylosée suite à ton combat d'hier soir. Tu penches ta tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, faisant bruyamment craquer ta nuque.

Les contusions qui recouvrent ton corps sont encore douloureuses mais ce n'est pas grave, car aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, tu vas te venger du Padawan qui t'as humiliée par trois fois déjà. Tu ne veux même pas y repenser. Il y a eu cette première fois sur Zeffo, où il a réussi à te surprendre – tu entends encore ta tête claquer de façon répétée contre la dure roche grise. Puis cette fois sur Kashyyyk où il a tenté de te noyer dans la boue. Et enfin hier soir, où il t'a sauvée d'une Wyyyschokk qui allait te tuer. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Tu ne comprends toujours p—

Stop ! Tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas y repenser.

Après tout ce temps, tu as enfin réussi à capturer Kestis et à le ramener à ton vaisseau. Tu as vérifié plusieurs fois qu'il était bien attaché, menotté à un solide tuyau de duracier, et tu es certaine qu'il ne pourra pas défaire ses liens, même avec l'aide de la Force. Tu n'as maintenant plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour mettre la suite de ton plan à exécution. Tu te délectes d'avance de ce que tu as prévu de lui faire subir.

Les bras croisés, tu observes la jungle qui forme comme un mur épais et dense devant toi. Cette planète ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir parmi tant d'autres. Les défaites que tu as subies ici face à Kestis seront bientôt noyées dans la bourbe et l'oubli. Le seul témoin de tes échecs va de toutes façons bientôt disparaître. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

Le sourire de satisfaction qui orne tes lèvres s'évanouit soudainement quand tu entends un petit pépiement derrière toi. Tu fronces les sourcils. Ça vient du vaisseau. Tu retournes d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur, inquiète à l'idée que Kestis ait pu s'échapper. Tu étouffes un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il est toujours là, évanoui par terre. Mais ta mâchoire se crispe quand tu découvres l'origine du bruit : devant Kestis se tient un petit droïde rouge et blanc – son droïde. Cette nuisance mécanique a dû te suivre jusqu'ici pour tenter de libérer son maître dès que tu aurais le dos tourné.

Tu te baisses et saisis la tête du droïde dans ta main droite, le coinçant fermement entre tes doigts de duracier gantés de cuir noir, avant de le soulever à hauteur de ton visage. Cette saleté agite ses deux petites jambes dans le vide tout en continuant de pépier, cette fois sur un ton indigné. Tu ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte et tu t'en fiches – il est probablement en train de t'insulter en Binaire.

Franchement, tu éprouves une haine viscérale pour ces tas de boulons. Ils sont encore plus bêtes et inutiles que des stormtroopers. Avec une grimace de dégoût, tu t'apprêtes à jeter le droïde dans le compacteur à ordures de ton vaisseau, quand une nouvelle idée folle germe dans ton esprit malade. La main sur la poignée du compacteur, tu stoppes soudainement ton geste.

Changement de plan. Tu souris. Il va falloir que tu trouves un boulon d'entrave dans un de tes tiroirs. Ce tas de ferraille va finalement s’avérer très utile.

* * *

Lorsque Kestis commence à émerger de sa torpeur en grognant, tu es déjà accroupie devant lui, impatiente de démarrer ton plan. Tu l'observes se réveiller progressivement, ouvrant péniblement son œil gauche, puis le droit. Ils sont gonflés et injectés de sang, et deux hématomes tachetés de noir et de pourpre les encerclent désormais. Il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec tes pouces hier. Tu ne peux retenir un rictus méchant. Bien fait pour lui !

Il sursaute brusquement lorsqu'il te reconnaît, avant d'inspecter rapidement les lieux du regard. Tu le sens frémir légèrement quand il comprend où il est et ce qui l'attend. Il fait un effort considérable pour rester impassible, serrant les dents avec résolution. Mais tu le sais, tu le sens. Tu as l'habitude – ce n'est pas le premier Jedi que tu ramènes dans ton vaisseau pour le torturer. Il est terrifié, comme un renard acculé dans un coin par un chasseur qui s'apprête à le tuer.

« Hey, sexy Foxy ! Bien dormi ? demandes-tu avec un sourire malicieux. Je t'avais bien dit que je traînerais ton joli petit cul jusque dans mon vaisseau. Comme tu peux le constater, je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

Il ne répond pas et te regarde d'un œil noir. Tu dois l'avouer, tu aimes quand il te regarde comme ça. Tu peux presque sentir sa colère, sa haine pour toi – des sentiments si peu dignes d'un Jedi. Tu le sais maintenant, c'est pour eux que tu l'as sauvé hier, sur la falaise. Tu as vu dans ses yeux briller cette sourde colère, comme des braises rougeoyantes cachées sous la cendre. Tu sens qu'il n'est pas comme les autres Jedi que tu as traqués jusqu'à maintenant. Il y a quelque chose en lui de différent, quelque chose de sauvage. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il te rappelle sans cesse un renard – beau, attirant mais dangereux.

Tu rapproches doucement ton visage du sien, plongeant avec défi tes yeux jaunes dans son regard vert et brûlant. Soudain, tu plaques brutalement tes lèvres contre les siennes. Pris par surprise, il recule brusquement la tête pour se dégager, heurtant le mur de métal derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Mais tu refuses de lâcher prise. Ta bouche toujours collée à la sienne, tu forces le passage entre ses dents. Ta langue se mêle à la sienne. Sa salive a un délicieux goût de peur. Il tente de te repousser, mais il a les mains liées et il ne peut rien faire – c'est toi qui domines la partie. Puis d'un coup, tu retires ta bouche et ta langue, mordant méchamment sa lèvre inférieure au passage.

Il te regarde d'un air médusé, et tu lui jettes un clin d’œil aguicheur. Tu aimes tellement jouer avec tes proies avant de les torturer, puis de les tuer – celle-ci encore plus que toute autre. Comme ses prédécesseurs, il tente désespérément de se libérer des menottes qui le retiennent attaché au mur – ils le font tous. Soudain, ses yeux deviennent vitreux et il se met à trembler comme une feuille. Un cri aigu s'étrangle dans sa gorge, comme un glapissement.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. On dirait qu'il est terrorisé. Mais par quoi ? Tu n'as même pas encore commencé à le torturer ! Tu cherches rapidement dans les fichiers rangés sur les étagères de ton cerveau – tu es quelqu'un de très organisé. _"_ _Keeradak"_ _, "_ _Kel Dor"_ _, "_ _Kessel"_... Ah ! Le voilà ! _"_ _Kestis"_. Tu ouvres le dossier et le feuillètes rapidement avec les yeux de ton esprit. _Cal Kestis. Dix-huit ans. Ancien apprenti de Jaro Tapal._ Tout ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu as déjà rangé et classé ces données. Ah ! _Psychométrie._ C'est donc ça ! Tu n'y avais pas prêté attention la première fois, quand tu avais consulté ces données sur l'ordinateur de la forteresse. Mais maintenant tu comprends mieux.

Tu regardes avec curiosité le garçon se tordre de douleur devant toi. En tentant de se libérer, il a dû toucher les menottes qui le retiennent prisonnier avec ses doigts. Ces mêmes menottes qui t'ont servi pour tant d'autres Jedi avant lui. Et il doit maintenant être en train de revivre leurs derniers moments, un par un, endurant les mêmes supplices et les mêmes souffrances qu'eux. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t’esclaffer bruyamment. Un moyen de torture pratique et original. Tu n'as même pas besoin de te fatiguer à le faire souffrir, il le fait tout seul !

Après un long moment, son corps se fige d'un coup, avant de se détendre. Apparemment, la vision est terminée. Toujours accroupie, tu continues à le regarder, pauvre silhouette tremblante recroquevillée sur le sol de ton vaisseau. Tu fais la moue et tu enfonces le bout de ton index dans sa joue pour voir s’il réagit, comme une enfant déçue qui veut s’assurer qu’un animal endormi est toujours en vie. Quand il te regarde enfin, la lueur de colère brille toujours dans ses yeux. Tu pourrais même jurer qu'elle est plus vive que tout à l'heure.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça, [T/P] ? Tu n'as donc aucune pitié ? te demande-t-il en haletant.

\- Pfff, souffles-tu avec dédain. Je ne ressens pas de pitié. La pitié est le sentiment des faibles. A défaut de pitié, j'éprouve du mépris. Du mépris pour ceux de ton espèce.

\- Tu nous méprises, mais tu étais pourtant l'une des nôtres ! Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Empire, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à l'Ordre et aux Jedi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? »

Passant doucement ta main sur ton menton, tu réfléchis un instant. Tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais tu connais la réponse.

« - Contrairement aux Jedi, maintenant je suis libre.

\- Libre ? Mais libre de quoi ? Tu obéis aux ordres de l'Empereur !

\- Je suis libre de désobéir si je le veux, réponds-tu en haussant les épaules.

\- Que se passera-t-il si tu désobéis ?

\- Je mourrai.

\- Et si tu obéis, qu'y gagnes-tu ?

\- La mort.

\- Je ne comprends pas », dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air complètement perdu.

Il commence vraiment à te gonfler avec ses questions à deux crédits.

« - Je ne te demandes pas de me comprendre, répliques-tu d'un ton sec. La mort est notre lot à tous. Faible ou puissant. Pauvre ou riche. Jedi ou Sith. Un jour ou l’autre, on finit tous par mourir. La seule différence, c'est que moi, je suis libre de choisir quand et comment ma mort arrivera.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça la liberté. Tu n'es pas obligée de... de faire tout ça pour être libre, proteste-t-il. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais quitter l'Empire, venir avec moi. Plus d'Ordre Jedi. Plus d'Empire. Là, tu serais vraiment libre. »

Tu baisses les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas que tu es tentée par son offre. Un monde sans Jedi, sans Sith, sans République, sans Empire ? Un monde sans aucun ordre, ni aucune règle ou aucune loi ? Un monde où tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu souhaites, sans jamais craindre la moindre représailles ? Oui, tu dois l'avouer, tu serais presque tentée.

« Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi. »

Et merde. Quel abruti. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il rajoute ça ? Tu le regardes et tu vois de nouveau la gentillesse, la pitié et la compassion dans ses yeux. La colère enfle en toi, comme la voile d’un navire gonflé par le vent.

« Alors c'est ça, hein Foxy ? Je te fais pitié ? Je te fais de la peine ? Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Je ne veux pas de ta foutue compassion. Tu te fais des idées sur moi. Je ne suis pas une fille bien. Et je compte bien te le prouver. »

Maintenant pleine de rage, tu marches d'un pas colérique vers l'avant du vaisseau et tu en reviens avec quelque chose dans ta main. Les yeux de Kestis s'écarquillent en reconnaissant son droïde – tu as presque l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites.

Sans rien dire, tu prends la tête du droïde dans ta main gauche et tu le tends devant toi de façon à ce que Kestis puisse bien le voir. La boîte de conserve se met à pépier d'inquiétude. De ta main droite, tu saisis une de ses petites jambes et tu tires lentement dessus. Le métal grince et craque tandis que tu continues ta lente traction. Les pépiements sont de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus affolés. Soudain, la jambe cède dans une pluie d'étincelles et le droïde émet un bip retentissant, presque organique.

« - Nooon ! te supplie Kestis face à la douleur de son ami. Arrête !

\- Arrêter quoi ? » demandes-tu ingénument. Tu jettes la jambe du droïde au sol, et elle glisse sur le métal dans un crissement aigu jusque devant Kestis. « Je te l'ai dit Foxy, je ne suis pas une fille bien. »

Et d'un geste brusque, tu arraches brutalement la deuxième jambe du droïde, avant de la plier en deux de ta main droite devant les yeux horrifiés de Kestis. Des circuits à moitié dénudés pendent lamentablement hors des articulations du droïde, là où étaient auparavant attachées ses jambes, projetant quelques étincelles. Le tas de ferraille pousse maintenant des couinements déchirants semblables à des hurlements de douleurs. Un vrai plaisir pour tes oreilles. Tu n'avais jamais torturé de droïde avant et tu dois avouer que c'est particulièrement amusant.

Les yeux de Kestis, rivés aux tiens, s'emplissent de larmes, et il courbe la nuque. Un sanglot jaillit de sa gorge et ses épaules s'affaissent.

« Je t'en supplie, arrête, pleure-t-il pitoyablement, à genoux sur le sol de duracier. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais arrête. »

Tu as gagné. Tu sais que tu as gagné. Tu sais que tu vas le briser maintenant. Avec un air de défi, tu saisis l'antenne gauche du droïde dans ta main et tu commences à la tordre. Le pépiement affolé se transforme en gémissement horrible tandis que tu plies l'antenne entre tes doigts.

« Arrête ! » hurle bestialement Kestis.

Sa voix crépite comme une flamme. Ses yeux s’embrasent d'une lueur incandescente. Tu peux sentir sa colère. Sa haine. Sa rage. Sa fureur. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tu continues à plier l'antenne.

Le droïde hurle. Kestis hurle. Et toi, complètement démente, tu ris aux éclats.

Soudain, les menottes qui retenaient Kestis explosent, et il tend ses deux mains vers toi, paumes ouvertes, doigts contractés. Tu sens sa rage qui s'accumule dans son corps et qui se déverse dans tout le vaisseau, telle une tempête déchaînée. Tu es projetée en arrière, et ta tête heurte douloureusement le mur, te faisant lâcher le droïde. Tu es écrasée par la puissance de la Force qui émane de lui. Il est puissant, tellement puissant. Et toi, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder hurler sa haine et sa fureur, sa crinière rousse s'agitant comme une flamme dans l'ouragan qu'il vient de libérer. En cet instant, tu l'admires, tu le trouves magnifique – fier, sauvage, indompté.

Une fois encore, sa destinée vient de basculer.

La tempête s'arrête aussi soudainement qu’elle a commencé. Allongée par terre, tu ne peux toujours pas bouger. Haletant, Kestis regarde ses mains, les yeux exorbités. Il semble ne pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, mais toi si. Revenant à lui, il ramasse fébrilement le droïde et ses membres éparpillés au sol, avant de te jeter un dernier regard, d'ouvrir la porte de ton vaisseau et de s'échapper en courant.

Le calme est maintenant revenu dans le vaisseau. Tu entends les oiseaux pépier gaiement dehors. Tu es seule. Tu parviens enfin à bouger tes membres – d’abord les jambes, puis les bras – et tu te relèves péniblement. Tu jettes un regard vers la porte ouverte, observant l'entrelacs de feuillage vert émeraude dans lequel ta proie vient de s'enfuir.

Tu passes ta langue sur tes dents et suces tes lèvres, comme pour saisir les dernières saveurs du ravage qui vient d'avoir lieu. Tu es ravie, tu exultes. C'est une surprise. Une bonne surprise. Toi qui pensais, la première fois que tu l'avais vu, avoir affaire à un petit Padawan minable, tu dois avouer que tu t'es trompée. Il est plus intéressant que tu ne l'imaginais – beaucoup beaucoup plus intéressant. Il aura beau essayer de le cacher aux autres, toi tu le sais. Tu connais la vérité. Tu sais qui est vraiment Cal Kestis. Tu as senti son pouvoir, sa puissance. Il aura beau nier, tu sais qu'il l'a utilisé. Le côté obscur.

Oui, c'est décidé. Cal fera un excellent Inquisiteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture ! N’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si vous avez aimé ! Je serais ravie de vous répondre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ecoute chérie, tu es froide, je suis bouillante. C'est comme ça, dis-tu en haussant les épaules. Tu vis pour servir l’Empire, moi pour m'amuser. Et ce Jedi m'amuse beaucoup – beaucoup plus que ton fichu holocron en tous cas. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai une proie à traquer. »

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles. Tu as donné naissance à une merveille dans ton vaisseau sur Kashyyyk, et cette merveille t'a échappé. Cal est définitivement ton chef d'œuvre en tant qu'Inquisitrice. Tu es certaine que tu vas le retrouver. Tu le sais, la Force finira par le ramener à toi. Et il tombera dans ta main comme un fruit trop mûr tombe de l’arbre.

Tu avais bien retrouvé sa trace à un moment – une équipe de stormtroopers t'avait avertie de sa présence dans leur secteur. Mais le temps que tu arrives sur Ilum, il était déjà parti. Tu as arpenté le temple Jedi et les cavernes de cristal dans tous les sens, ignorant les murmures des fantômes du passé, espérant mettre la main sur lui, mais c'était trop tard.

Alors quand la Deuxième Sœur t'a dit qu'elle avait une piste, tu l'as bien évidemment suivie. Tu ne t'attendais pas à débarquer dans ce trou perdu marécageux – Bogano, si tu te souviens bien des paroles de la Deuxième Sœur. Force est de constater que pour une fois, elle a été meilleure que toi. Elle a retrouvé Cal. Le vaisseau S-161 "Stinger" XL posé au loin en est la preuve.

Debout sur la verte mesa balayée par une douce brise, tu détournes ton regard du vaisseau. Ni lui, ni ses occupants ne t'intéressent. Le seul qui t'intéresse l'a déjà quitté depuis un moment. Tu te fiches de la raison qui l'a poussé à venir ici – un holocron quelconque contenant une liste de tu-ne-sais-même-plus-quoi. La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est lui et cette question qui tourne dans ta tête depuis maintenant un mois.

Pourquoi, alors que tu venais de torturer son meilleur ami, alors qu'il possédait la puissance du côté obscur, alors qu'il aurait pu t'écraser comme une simple mouche, pourquoi Cal ne t'a-t-il pas tuée ?

Perdue dans tes réflexions, tu entends quelqu'un s'approcher derrière toi. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de te retourner. C'est la Deuxième Sœur. Elle vient de cette étrange structure dont la forme imposante se découpe au loin sur l’horizon. Elle se place face à toi, un holocron vert reposant dans la paume de sa main, l'air préoccupé.

« J'ai trouvé l'holocron, nous pouvons partir. »

Tu hausses les sourcils avec dédain.

« - Je suis sûre que Vador sera ravi.

\- Le _Seigneur_ Vador », te corrige la Deuxième Sœur.

Tu fais la moue. Tu n'as jamais été une lécheuse de bottes comme elle. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'as jamais gravi les échelons de l'Inquisitorius malgré toutes tes réussites. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que tu as la réputation d'être trop instable. Tu t'en moques de toutes façons. Tant qu'on te laisse aller et venir librement pour tuer des Jedi, ça te va.

« - Il est temps que nous rentrions sur Nur, dit la Deuxième Sœur.

\- Je ne viens pas, déclares-tu avec aplomb.

\- Tu ne veux pas remettre l'holocron au Seigneur Vador ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu surpris.

\- Je me moques de ton holocron. Tu peux le rapporter à Vador en jappant et en remuant de la queue comme un bon petit toutou fidèle. Il sera content. »

Tu vois la Deuxième Sœur froncer les sourcils tandis que ses joues se colorent de rose. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas t'entendre parler du seigneur Sith de façon aussi grossière – ni que tu l'insultes elle. Mais elle n'est pas ta supérieure, elle ne peut pas te coller un blâme pour ça.

« J'espère juste que tu l'as laissé en vie, comme je te l'ai demandé », continues-tu sèchement en te retournant pour fixer l'étrange structure du regard.

Tu sais que Cal est dans ce sanctuaire. Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il en sorte. Il passera forcément par ici pour rejoindre son vaisseau.

La Deuxième Sœur te regarde d'une drôle de façon. Tu n'arrives pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle pense – comme souvent. Elle est une des rares à résister à ton regard inquisiteur et à ton esprit d'analyse. Une des rares dont tu n'arrives pas à deviner toutes les pensées – avec Vador et Cal. C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles tu ne l'aimes pas.

« La Neuvième Sœur avait raison. Tu es trop obsédée par ce Jedi, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant. J'en serais presque à me demander si tu ne deviens pas sentimentale en vieillissant ! »

Tu la regardes du coin de l’œil, mi-amusée mi-hautaine. Elle pense pouvoir te provoquer. Mais raté, ça ne marche pas.

« - Je sais que ce que je vais dire fait très "Jedi", continue-t-elle. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui.

\- Ecoute chérie, tu es froide, je suis bouillante. C'est comme ça, dis-tu en haussant les épaules. Tu vis pour servir l’Empire, moi pour m'amuser. Et ce Jedi m'amuse beaucoup – beaucoup plus que ton fichu holocron en tous cas. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai une proie à traquer. »

La Deuxième Sœur te jette sans rien dire un dernier regard éloquent avant de se diriger vers son vaisseau. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu entends son chasseur TIE passer en sifflant au-dessus de ta tête.

Enfin. Tu es enfin tranquille. Tu vas enfin pouvoir t'amuser.

Tu attends, avec ta patience légendaire, que Cal sorte de ce fichu sanctuaire. Bogano n'est pas une planète très intéressante à tes yeux. Tu ne vois là qu'une mesa recouverte d'herbe verte et de trous d'eau, parcourue par des canyons abrupts, et peuplée de créatures sauvages relativement peu dangereuses comparé à ce que tu as pu croiser au cours de tes missions passées. Bref, un trou perdu d'un ennui mortel. Tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu prendre aux aliens qui ont construit ce sanctuaire de venir s'enterrer ici.

Tu commences à te demander si la Deuxième Sœur ne t'a pas menti et si elle a bien laissé Cal en vie, quand tu aperçois une silhouette émerger du sanctuaire. Malgré la distance qui vous sépare, tu reconnais la flamme rousse de ses cheveux, petit renard perdu au milieu de l'immensité verte du marécage.

Comme tu l'avais prévu, il se dirige vers toi. De toutes façons, il n'a pas le choix – à moins qu'il ait appris à voler pour traverser les canyons larges de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui vous entourent.

Lorsqu'il arrive près de toi, il fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose de différent en lui, quelque chose de changé, mais tu ne vois pas quoi – non, ce n’est pas ce nouveau poncho vert particulièrement vilain.

Perché sur son épaule, son droïde lui pépie un avertissement. Tu es déçue de voir que ce tas de ferraille fonctionne toujours. Mais tes lèvres s'étirent en un rictus cruel quand tu constates l'état dans lequel il est. Cal a réussi à réparer une de ses jambes, mais il a été obligé remplacer la deuxième – probablement celle que tu as plié en deux. La nouvelle jambe de métal noir et jaune contraste terriblement avec le reste de son corps peint en blanc. Quant à son antenne, malgré tous les efforts de Cal pour la redresser, elle reste à moitié tordue, pointant vers le ciel comme le symbole triomphal de ta haine viscérale pour les droïdes.

« Où est Trilla ? » te demande Cal d'un ton brusque.

Tu hausses les sourcils, sans comprendre de quoi il parle.

« Hein ? Qui ça ? Oh, tu veux dire la Deuxième Sœur ! »

Il faut dire que tu ne connais pas le nom des autres Inquisiteurs. Non pas que ce soit un secret, mais ce genre d'information ne t'intéresse pas. Tu les vois plus comme un obstacle sur ton chemin que comme des compagnons d'infortune. Par conséquent, il t'est plus utile de connaître leurs techniques de combat ou leur façon de penser plutôt qu'un détail aussi trivial que leur nom.

« Elle est déjà partie pour Nur. Avec ton holocron. »

Tu remarques soudain l'objet circulaire noir dans la main de Cal. Un sabre d'Inquisiteur. Celui de la Deuxième Sœur. Ah, le petit malin ! Il a réussi à désarmer l'Inquisitrice et à lui prendre son arme ! Tu comprends mieux son air préoccupé de tout à l'heure. Mouarf ! Quand la Deuxième Sœur saura que tu es au courant qu'un simple Padawan l'a vaincue ! Tu as hâte de te retrouver en face d'elle pour pouvoir te moquer d'elle et la ridiculiser devant les autres Frères et Sœurs. Sa fierté va en prendre un sacré coup !

Cal fait mine de t'ignorer et de te contourner pour rejoindre son vaisseau, mais tu te mets en travers de son chemin pour lui couper la route, le retenant par l'épaule.

« Ben alors Foxy ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir donné une information aussi capitale ? Tu pourrais au moins me montrer un peu de reconnaissance, non ?! »

Il entend ta voix enjouée, mais il voit aussi la colère qui couve dans tes yeux brûlants.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répond-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oh, allez Foxy ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ! C'est à cause de quoi ? Du baiser ou de ce que j'ai fait à ton droïde ? Allez, avoue ! Je suis sûre que tu as adoré notre baiser ! Si tu veux, on peut recommencer !

\- Non merci, dit-il d’une voix maintenant aussi glaciale que les plaines enneigées de Hoth.

\- Si tu fais un effort, je te promets de garder ton petit secret. » Tu lui adresses un clin d’œil espiègle, mais ta voix est presque un murmure menaçant à son oreille. « Je sais que tu l’as utilisé sur mon vaisseau. Je sais que tu as utilisé le côté obscur. Et je sais que tu as aimé ça. Cette puissance, c’est grisant n’est-ce pas ? Je sais aussi que tu vas vouloir recommencer. Une fois qu’on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s’en passer. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-le te submerger. »

Honteux, il refuse de te regarder. Il prend ta main posée sur son épaule pour la retirer. Pas de bol pour lui, c'est ta main droite. Ta main synthétique. Il ferme les yeux un instant et grogne.

« Oh non, pas encore. »

Pas encore ? Pas encore quoi ? Ton cerveau analyse la situation en clin d'œil. La psychométrie ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres vivants, mais ta main n'a plus rien de vivant depuis longtemps. Tu supposes que son "pas encore" fait référence au sabre laser qu'il tient dans sa main – ça explique comment la Deuxième Sœur a pu obtenir l'holocron malgré la perte de son arme, et pourquoi Cal a mis autant de temps à sortir du sanctuaire pour te rejoindre.

Les yeux dans le vide, tremblant, il regarde une scène que lui seul peut voir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voit exactement, mais tu sais que quoi que ce soit, ça n'est pas beau à voir. Tu sais qu'il va souffrir comme tu as souffert. C'est la seule chose que contiennent tes souvenirs de toutes façons – torture, douleur, souffrance, colère, haine. Le reste, tu l'as oublié.

Ravie, tu souris narquoisement en observant son visage se tordre de douleur tandis qu'il accède à ton passé ; tu ricanes en regardant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Soudain, une voix résonne douloureusement dans ta tête.

_« Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

Une voix que tu avais oubliée, comme le lancinant écho d'un lointain passé que tu avais enterré au plus profond de ton âme. Ta voix. Celle d'avant, quand tu étais encore une jeune Padawan naïve et confiante.

Dans un mélange d'effroi et de douleur, tu cries et retires brusquement ta main de celle de Cal, rompant brutalement sa vision. Paniquée, tu enlèves frénétiquement ton gant noir pour observer ta paume. Tu as la sensation que tes os sont en train de prendre feu, que tes muscles sont en train de brûler, que ta peau est en train de fondre. La prothèse est capable de transmettre certaines sensations physiques grâce aux nerfs artificiels, mais pas aussi réalistes, ni d'une telle intensité. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. C'est comme si tu revivais les sensations de ce jour-là – le jour où tu as perdu ta main.

Dans un réflexe instinctif, tu ramènes ta main synthétique contre ta poitrine et la serres avec ton autre main, comme pour la protéger. Malgré toutes tes tentatives pour les repousser, les souvenirs affluent brutalement à ton esprit, comme une vague déchaînée sur une mer tempétueuse. Ces souvenirs que tu avais tenté d'oublier de toutes tes forces.

Tu revois ton moignon ensanglanté s'agiter vainement dans l'air tandis que ta main fraîchement coupée, les doigts crispés agités d'un dernier spasme, gît dans une mare de sang sur le sol métallique de la chambre d'interrogation. Tu réentends le rire sadique du Grand Inquisiteur qui vient juste de te mutiler sauvagement résonner contre les murs d’acier froids. Tu réentends tes propres hurlements de douleur et tes lâches supplications transpercer tes tympans tandis que ton esprit sombre brutalement dans la folie.

_« Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

Tu ne voulais pas mourir, et c'est cette peur de la mort qui t'as poussée à craquer et à tout abandonner. Tu le sais. Tu as beau dire que tu n'as pas peur d'elle, en réalité la mort t'effraye toujours autant. Tu es juste trop fière et trop folle pour l'admettre.

Quand tu reviens à toi, tes joues sont trempées des larmes que tu n'as pas pu retenir. Tes yeux embués tombent sur Cal. Penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, il reprend péniblement son souffle. Quand il relève sa tête, son regard est celui d'un chiot perdu – plein de peine et de désarroi. Quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, tu détournes la tête. Tu le lui as déjà dit, tu ne veux pas de sa pitié.

« [T/P], bégaie-t-il en secouant la tête d’un air navré. Je... J'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. »

Les dents serrées, tu restes sans rien dire. Cette fois c’est toi qui es incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Tu peux arrêter tout ça. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux. »

Il s'arrête de parler, attendant ta réponse.

Après un long silence, tu finis par tourner tes yeux vers lui tandis que ta bouche se tort en un rictus méprisant.

« Tu es tellement naïf et idiot, Foxy chéri. Parce que tu as vu mon passé, tu crois me connaître ? Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que je suis perdue ? »

Tu lèves le menton fièrement et continues.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à me sauver ? J'ai une contre-proposition à te faire, Foxy. Tu as goûté à la puissance du côté obscur. Tu sais désormais de quoi tu es capable. Viens avec moi. Rejoins l'Inquisitorius. A nous deux, nous serions les plus puissants des Inquisiteurs. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de notre route. Rien ne nous arrêterait. Nous renverserions le Grand Inquisiteur, Vador et même l'Empereur ! Et alors, alors nous serions vraiment libres ! »

Il te regarde, prisonnière de ta folie contre laquelle tu te débats vainement. Tu lis dans ses yeux qu'il abandonne. Il pense qu'il ne peut plus rien pour toi – et il a raison. Tu l'as dit : tu es perdue. Rien ni personne ne peut te sauver de ta démence, et tu le sais aussi bien que lui.

Il baisse la tête et commence à marcher lentement pour reprendre sa route. Lorsqu'il passe à côté de toi, tu l'entends murmurer.

« Je suis désolé. »

Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir refusé ton offre ? De ne pas pouvoir te sauver ?

Tu le laisses passer sans même chercher à le retenir. Tu l'entends s'éloigner derrière toi, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'herbe humide avec un bruit spongieux. Tu ne te retournes même pas. Tu ne sais même plus quoi penser.

Oui, définitivement oui, tu es complètement perdue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Quand tu entres dans la salle les autres Inquisiteurs sont déjà tous là, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Onze Inquisiteurs moins quatre – les Sixième et Dixième Frères ainsi que les Deuxième et Neuvième Sœurs ne sont désormais plus de ce monde. Tu regardes subrepticement tes six autres Frères et Sœurs, te demandant s'ils représentent six potentiels alliés ou ennemis. »

La tempête bat son plein quand tu arrives en vue de la forteresse de l’Inquisitorius. Tu ne la vois pas, mais tu peux deviner son énorme masse sombre sous la surface de la mer déchaînée. Tu vises la plateforme d'atterrissage devant toi, seule trace visible de l'immense bâtiment sous-marin, perdue au milieu des vastes flots.

Sans prendre aucune précaution, tu poses abruptement ton vaisseau sur la plateforme de duracier, secouant brutalement l'appareil et faisant grincer toute sa structure métallique. Tu n'es clairement pas une pilote émérite. Pour toi, les vaisseaux ne sont qu'un simple moyen de transport. Tu ne comprends pas le plaisir grisant que ressentent les pilotes à effectuer des figures complexes et périlleuses dans le ciel ou l'espace – c'est idiot et irréfléchi. Tant pis si tes vaisseaux ont une durée de vie limitée du fait de ton pilotage brutal et hasardeux. Ce ne sont que des outils facilement remplaçables – tout comme toi.

Tu te lèves de ton siège et te diriges vers l'arrière de ton TIE Reaper pour enclencher la commande d'ouverture de la porte. La rampe n'est même pas encore totalement abaissée que tu la dévales rapidement avant de sauter à pieds joints sur le sol de la plateforme dans un lourd bruit sourd.

Ravie d'être enfin sortie de cette boîte de conserve, tu prends une ample inspiration, écartant les bras et remplissant largement tes poumons d'air frais tandis que les embruns marins viennent te titiller les narines et qu'un crachin froid vient te fouetter le visage. Tu prends un instant pour observer le tableau auquel tu fais face. L'océan, balayé par un vent terrible, est recouvert d'immenses vagues noires aux reflets verts – on dirait comme des montagnes vivantes, mouvantes, dont l’écume serait la neige étincelante. Le ciel est encombré de sinistres nuages d'un gris sombre zébré d'éclairs qui illuminent régulièrement les eaux de leur lumière jaune. Tu admires cette nature sauvage et tumultueuse ; tu l'envies – elle est magnifique, libre.

Soudain, ton comlink prend vie, te rappelant pourquoi tu es revenue sur Nur. Vador a convoqué tous les Inquisiteurs – du moins ceux encore en vie – pour vous assigner une nouvelle mission suite à la récupération de l'holocron par la Deuxième Sœur. Tu vas donc désormais chasser des gamins sensibles à la Force – même pas des vrais Jedi. Un sport certes amusant, mais sans aucun réel challenge. Encore une perte de temps.

Tu observes les vaisseaux des autres Inquisiteurs déjà présents sur la plateforme d’atterrissage. Apparemment tu es la dernière. Tu t'en fiches. Vador sait que tu n'es pas la plus zélée des Inquisitrices, mais il sait que tu es la plus efficace.

La petite lumière rouge à ton poignet commence à s'affoler, tandis que les bips se font de plus en plus pressants. Tu finis par appuyer sur le bouton rond pour écouter la transmission.

_"Deuxième Sœur... éliminée... Jedi... en fuite... tous les Inquisiteurs... capturez..."_

Le mauvais temps brouille le signal, mais tu en a suffisamment entendu pour comprendre ce qui se passe en bas. Un sourire narquois s’épanouit sur ton visage, s'étendant presque de l'une de tes oreilles jusqu’à l'autre.

Alors comme ça, la Deuxième Sœur est morte ? Tu supposes que c'est Cal qui l'a éliminée – à moins que ce ne soit une punition pour avoir laissé le rouquin entrer dans la forteresse. Tu sais que c’est toi qui as permis à Kestis d’arriver jusqu’ici. C’est donc toi qui es à l’origine de la chute de la Deuxième Sœur. Elle et la Neuvième Sœur n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de toi et de l'intérêt que tu portais à ce Jedi, et maintenant elles sont mortes toutes les deux tandis que toi et Cal vivez toujours. Quelle ironie ! Tu en rirais presque ! Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais, laissant échapper un bref éclat de rire vite étouffé par le bruit de la tempête qui fait rage autour de toi.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Cal a réussi à s'infiltrer dans la forteresse pour voler l'holocron juste sous leur nez. Toujours aussi malin ! Tu te demandes s'il est encore à l'intérieur ou s'il a réussi à ressortir. Tu n'as pas le temps de te concentrer pour sonder les eaux noires que tu entends le bruit d'un vaisseau au-dessus de ta tête. Tu lèves les yeux et reconnaît un S-161 "Stinger" XL – le vaisseau de Cal.

Tu es désormais la mieux placée pour l'attraper. Il te suffirait de sauter dans ton TIE Reaper juste derrière toi pour te lancer à sa poursuite, de le pourchasser jusqu'à l'attraper, et de le ramener victorieusement à Vador pour récolter les lauriers de la gloire. Tu serais reconnue, respectée, et même le Grand Inquisiteur ne pourrait plus rien contre toi. C'est ce que ferait n'importe quel Inquisiteur un tant soit peu sensé.

Mais voilà, tu n'es pas n'importe quel Inquisiteur. Et tu n’es absolument pas sensée. Tu te moques de la gloire, de Vador et du Grand Inquisiteur. Tu veux Cal pour toi, rien que pour toi – il t'appartient. Tu n'as jamais aimé partager – déjà petite tu n’aimais pas partager ton goûter – et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas te mettre à le faire.

Tu regardes le vaisseau blanc et bleu s’éloigner dans le ciel, comme un point minuscule rétrécissant de plus en plus, puis sauter dans l'hyperespace, avant de rejoindre tranquillement le turbolift pour descendre dans les sombres entrailles de la forteresse de l'Inquisitorius.

* * *

Quand tu entres dans la salle les autres Inquisiteurs sont déjà tous là, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Onze Inquisiteurs moins quatre – les Sixième et Dixième Frères ainsi que les Deuxième et Neuvième Sœurs ne sont désormais plus de ce monde. Tu regardes subrepticement tes six autres Frères et Sœurs, te demandant s'ils représentent six potentiels alliés ou ennemis.

Tu rejoins ta place au bout de la ligne, juste à la droite du Huitième Frère, face au Grand Inquisiteur. Le Pau'an te jette un regard désapprobateur. Il n'est visiblement pas content de ton retard, mais tu n'en as cure.

Tu l'écoutes d'une oreille distraite réassigner les autres Inquisiteurs à différentes tâches toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. La perte de l'holocron semble avoir changé ses plans initiaux concernant la traque des gamins sensibles à la Force. Tu es surprise qu'il n'évoque pas Cal. Est-ce parce qu'il a honte de l'échec de l'Inquisitorius ou parce qu'il a prévu autre chose à son sujet ?

Tes Frères et Sœurs quittent la salle les uns après les autres, et tu te retrouves seule face au Grand Inquisiteur. Tu es la seule à qui le Pau'an n'a donné aucune mission. Tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu ne le montres pas. Ton visage est comme figé dans la glace, ne révélant aucune de tes émotions. Tu ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de voir le soupçon d'inquiétude qui commence à poindre en toi.

« Onzième Sœur. Toujours aussi ponctuelle. »

Tu lui jettes un regard noir. Tu ne dis rien, mais tu as bien remarqué son sourire narquois. Il jubile comme un Wookiee le Jour de la Vie. Pourquoi ?

Soudain, tu te figes, comme si ton sang s’était transformé en glace dans tes veines. L'air de la pièce est devenu brusquement froid et une chair de poule irrépressible parcourt chaque centimètre de ton corps, hérissant tous tes poils un à un. Tu sens ton souffle se raccourcir et ton cœur tressaillir à chacune des expirations mécaniques que tu entends.

C'est lui. Il est là. Juste derrière toi.

Tu te retournes pour faire face à Vador et t'agenouilles immédiatement face à lui, courbant la tête en signe d'obéissance. En réalité tu cherches surtout à éviter son regard scrutateur.

« Inquisitrice. »

Sa voix est froide. Aussi froide que la neige de la plus haute des cimes. Aussi froide qu'une mer de glace sans fond. Aussi froide que l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Je suis surpris. Vous avez dû croiser le Jedi en venant ici, et pourtant vous êtes toujours là. »

Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de nier. Vador peut lire dans tes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Lui mentir ne ferait que le mettre en colère, risquant ainsi d'écourter ta misérable vie.

« - Oui, Seigneur.

\- Comment expliquez-vous cela, Inquisitrice ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie à sa poursuite ? »

Il y a une réelle question dans sa voix. Il semble surpris que son meilleur chien de chasse ait résisté à l'appel d'une bonne traque.

« J'avais pour ordre de venir ici, Seigneur. Pas de traquer le Jedi. »

Et voilà. Tu lui as quand même menti. Quelle conne ! Et tu sais qu'il a entendu le mensonge dans ta voix mal assurée. Il sait que tu cherches à le tromper. Ton inquiétude se transforme en angoisse. Tu es foutue.

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, tu l'entends soupirer derrière son masque terrifiant.

« Je dois avouer que je suis déçu. J'avais placé de grands espoirs en vous. Mais vous avez échoué. Par trois fois vous avez laissé ce Jedi s'échapper – quatre fois désormais. Je devrais vous tuer. Cependant, vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments. Contrairement à la Deuxième Sœur, je vais donc vous donner une dernière chance. »

Tu hausses les sourcils, surprise d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Vador, tel une immense ombre noire, se tourne maintenant vers le Pau'an.

« - Grand Inquisiteur, je vous laisse vous charger de son reconditionnement.

\- Avec plaisir, Seigneur Vador. »

Ton cœur cesse de battre en entendant ce mot. _Reconditionnement_. Le traitement réservé à ceux ayant manqué à leur devoir de loyauté – torture et lavage de cerveau, voilà ce qui t’attend. Tu n'es plus angoissée désormais, tu es carrément terrifiée.

_Tout ! Tout, même la mort, mais pas ça ! Surtout pas ça !_

Mais tu sais qu'il est vain de supplier le Seigneur Sith. Vador est tout sauf miséricordieux.

Tu n'essayes même pas de résister lorsque deux Purge Troopers viennent t'encadrer pour te mener jusqu'à la salle d’interrogation. Tu tentes de garder la tête haute et le regard assuré, mais tes jambes sont comme du coton tandis que tu remontes lentement les longs couloirs obscurs de la forteresse sous-marine. Tu ignores les regards curieux des troopers que vous croisez sur votre route. Tu ignores la danse lente et hypnotique des poissons argentés qui virevoltent derrières les épaisses vitres que tu longes silencieusement. Ton esprit est entièrement accaparé par chacun de tes pas qui te rapproche un peu plus de ton sort inéluctable.

Lorsque tu arrives devant la chaise de torture, tu ne parviens plus à garder ta contenance. Tu sursautes brusquement quand la porte se ferme derrière toi dans un bruit sourd, scellant par là même ton destin, et tu te mets à trembler. Tu sais ce qui va arriver. Tu l'as déjà vécu par le passé.

Rien n'a changé en cinq ans – ni la chaleur étouffante de cette pièce, ni la Chaise à l’allure menaçante, ni le tortionnaire au sourire cruel. Tu as l'impression d'être redevenue cette pitoyable petite Padawan effrayée. Cette fille minable et faible que tu étais certaine d'avoir tué et enterré.

Le Grand Inquisiteur te fait face et saisit ta mâchoire dans sa main, enfonçant douloureusement les ongles de ses longs doigts gris et osseux dans ta chair.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par nous trahir. Tu penses savoir ce qui t'attend ? Ça sera pire. »

Malgré tes tremblements, tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de défi et tu lui craches au visage. Une dernière tentative de provocation pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, comme un baroud d'honneur.

Le Grand Inquisiteur te lâche le menton, essuie sa joue sans rien dire, regarde ses doigts couverts de ta bave, puis te gifle violemment.

« Tu es fière. Mais tu vas vite ravaler cette fierté. Je vais commencer par t'humilier, puis je te ferai souffrir, et pour finir, je te romprai, annonce-t-il d'une voix aussi dure que l'acier le plus froid. A genoux. »

Les deux Purge Troopers appuient fortement sur tes épaules pour t'obliger à t'agenouiller par terre. Le Grand Inquisiteur se place face à toi, une tondeuse à cheveux dans la main. Tout va recommencer une fois de plus – l’horrible appréhension, la peur, puis le châtiment. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire. Il l’a dit.

D'abord, l'humiliation. Et tu l'es, humiliée, tandis que tu regardes les mèches de tes longs cheveux tomber une à une sur le sol métallique en même temps que tes larmes brûlantes de honte. La tonte est la marque des traîtres.

Ensuite, la souffrance. Tes hurlements déchirent la quiétude habituelle de la forteresse tandis que s'enchaînent les coups, chocs électriques, brûlures et autres scarifications. C’est comme si tes os et ta peau brûlaient de la chaleur de mille soleils. Tu as l’impression que ton corps tout entier n’est qu’une plaie béante et sanglante. Tu supplies le Grand Inquisiteur d’arrêter – tout comme tu l’avais supplié d’arrêter il y a cinq ans. Mais cette fois-ci tes supplications ne servent à rien – tout simplement parce qu’il n’y a plus rien à obtenir de toi.

Pour finir, la rupture. Tu as beau tout faire, tout tenter pour te retenir à la dernière lueur de raison qui reste encore au fond de ton âme comme on s'accroche aux branches d'un arbre pendant une tempête, la tempête est la plus forte. Les branches se dérobent à tes doigts, et tu sens ton esprit t'échapper définitivement. Tu sombres dans une démence si profonde que tu as l’impression de t’y noyer.

La folie a vaincu ton âme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Il te regarde fixement, plongeant son regard dans le tien. Ses yeux demeurent rivés aux tiens. Pendant un bref instant il n’y a plus que vous deux, vous tenant en équilibre aux frontières de l’univers. Il n’y a plus rien ni personne, si ce n’est vous deux. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Tu écoutes les gouttes d’eau tomber une à une sur la roche nue et résonner dans un bruit cristallin jusqu’au plafond de la grotte dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu écoutes l’écho des gouttes jouer une symphonie immémoriale dans le vaste vide des ténèbres qui t’entourent. Tu écoutes cette mélodie dissonante et pourtant terriblement harmonieuse qui caresse tes oreilles et tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à ton cœur pour tenter de l’émouvoir.

Mais tu ne ressens aucune émotion à l’écoute de cette partition jouée par la nature. Rien ne peut perturber le battement régulier de ton cœur, ni le rythme tranquille de ta respiration.

Autrefois, pleine de calme et de sérénité, tu aurais sûrement pris le temps de méditer dans cette grotte, t’asseyant sur le sol, caressant du bout de tes doigts la froide roche grise, fermant tes yeux pour mieux te concentrer sur l’obscurité vibrante d’énergie et sur la Force ondulant dans le vaste néant de l’espace environnant, ressentant chaque parcelle de vie, de la plus modeste chauve-souris jusqu’au moindre brin d’herbe, de la plus mince racine jusqu’au plus petit insecte.

Il y a encore une semaine, pleine de rage et d’audace, c’est sur tes émotions que tu te serais concentrée, ton cœur battant frénétiquement, ta respiration s’accélérant à l’idée d’une bonne traque et d’un bon combat à venir.

Aujourd’hui, il n’y a plus rien. Plus rien que l’air froid et humide, presque vicié. Plus rien que l’obscurité et l’attente. L’attente de ta proie.

Tu n’as pas le choix. Si tu veux vivre, tu dois ramener Cal Kestis – mort ou vif. Une preuve de ta loyauté renouvelée à l’Empire.

Tu entends le bruit de ses bottes qui résonnent avec un bruit caverneux bien avant de le voir apparaître – il faut dire qu’il fait complètement noir. Il s’éclaire de son sabre laser pour repérer les anfractuosités du sol et ne pas tomber dans un trou profond. La lame bleue semble d’un rouge écarlate à travers les lentilles optiques de ton casque – rouge comme son sang que tu comptes bien faire couler aujourd’hui. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sentais, tu _savais_ qu’il allait revenir ici, sur Zeffo.

Trop concentré sur ses pieds, il marche droit vers toi sans te voir. Il avance presque comme un aveugle, tâtonnant le sol du bout de ses semelles avant de faire un pas. C’est vrai qu’il fait particulièrement sombre dans cette grotte, et que la lumière de son sabre laser n’est probablement pas suffisante pour lui permettre de voir à plus d’un mètre devant lui. Toi, tu le vois très bien grâce au dispositif de vision nocturne dont ton casque est équipé. Autrefois, tu aurais souri narquoisement en le voyant marcher de façon aussi maladroite et hasardeuse. Mais plus maintenant.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il aperçoit le bout de tes bottes noires et brillantes qu’il se fige. Il relève lentement la tête, son regard courant le long de ton uniforme, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ton casque dont seules les lentilles brillent d’une sinistre lueur rouge dans l’obscurité. Tu le vois déglutir avec difficulté – son langage corporel te crie sa peur.

Tu ne dis rien. Lui non plus.

Ce n’est que lorsque tu déclipses ton sabre de ta ceinture qu’il réagit, comme s’il prenait conscience de ce qui se passe. Il ouvre les deux paumes de ses mains face à toi et t’envoie au sol grâce à une poussée de Force, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de foncer dans le large tunnel derrière toi.

Tu dois avouer que tu es surprise. Tu pensais que l’obscurité aveuglante l’empêcherait de prendre ce risque, mais il l’a pris quand même. Apparemment la peur que tu lui inspires est plus grande que sa peur de tomber dans une crevasse. Tant mieux. Une proie effrayée est plus encline à faire des erreurs.

Tu penches la tête d’un côté puis de l’autre pour faire craquer les os de ton cou avant de te lancer à sa poursuite. Tu as l’avantage d’y voir mieux que lui – tu le rattraperas sans difficulté. Tu entends le bruit de ses bottes qui martèlent le sol. Tu ne l’aperçois pas encore, mais il n’est plus très loin.

Ah ! Ça y est ! Tu le vois. Kriff ! Il approche d’une sortie. Mais tu es plus rapide que lui. Quand tu sors de la grotte, éblouie un instant par la froide lumière aveuglante de l’extérieur, il n’est plus qu’à cinq pas devant toi.

La chasse se poursuit sur le sol rocailleux et accidenté des montagnes enneigées de Zeffo qui se dressent autour de vous, seuls témoins de votre course acharnée. La distance qui vous sépare se réduit peu à peu.

Cinq pas. Quatre pas. Trois pas.

Le bout chemin est un cul-de-sac. Cela ne l’arrête pas. Il saute en l’air pour s’accrocher à la paroi de pierre et il commence à l’escalader. La roche est friable, et des morceaux de granit se détachent sous ses pieds. C’est une manœuvre dangereuse qu’il tente là. Cela prouve combien il est désespéré.

Tu n’as rien à perdre et te lances toi aussi dans l’escalade de la paroi instable. Les cailloux glissent sous tes doigts et tu manques de tomber deux fois, mais tu parviens tout de même au sommet – tout comme lui.

Lorsque tu te redresses pour t’élancer de nouveau derrière lui, tu remarques qu’il s’est arrêté. Il est coincé.

Vous vous tenez sur une plateforme rocheuse recouverte d’une épaisse couche de neige dont émergent quelques rares touffes d’herbe. Haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, vous surplombez les environs. Autour de vous il n’y a que le vide – une chute serait presque à coup sûr fatale.

Il n’a plus le choix : il doit combattre. Il sort son sabre laser mais ne l’allume pas.

Il règne un silence de mort, perturbé uniquement par les hurlements des violentes bourrasques de vent glacées qui semblent vouloir vous précipiter au bas de l’à-pic. Sans rien dire, tu prends ton casque entre tes mains et le retires, avant de le jeter dans la neige. Tu veux qu’il te regarde droit dans les yeux quand tu le tueras.

Tu remarques que ses yeux s’écarquillent quand il voit ton visage. Tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, mais tu sens l’air froid caresser ton crâne chauve et picoter la large entaille qui barre ton nez, s’étirant d’une oreille à une autre.

Il te regarde fixement, plongeant son regard dans le tien. Ses yeux demeurent rivés aux tiens. Pendant un bref instant il n’y a plus que vous deux, vous tenant en équilibre aux frontières de l’univers. Il n’y a plus rien ni personne, si ce n’est vous deux.

C’est toi qui brises le silence la première avec ton habituel ton enjoué.

« Salut Foxy. Content de me revoir ? »

Il te fixe toujours, sans rien dire. Tu sens qu’il est mal à l’aise. Tu commences à sourire de plaisir face à son inconfort, et tu passes ta main sur ton crâne nu.

« Tu aimes mon nouveau look ? Tu sais, c’est à toi que je le dois. »

Il ne dit toujours rien. Ton sourire narquois s’élargit davantage.

« Ben alors Foxy ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Tu éclates d’un foutu rire froid. Son regard toujours sur toi, ses lèvres se desserrent enfin.

« Pourquoi ? » murmure-t-il d’un air égaré et épouvanté.

Franchement, tu te demandes parfois comment il a fait pour survivre tout seul aussi longtemps – il est tellement naïf et idiot. Tu tournes légèrement ton visage, ta main en coupe contre ton oreille pour faire comme si tu l’avais mal entendu.

« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu as dit Foxy ? Tu peux répéter ? Je n’ai pas entendu avec ce putain de vent. »

Il se tait de nouveau, serrant les lèvres, comme s’il refusait de réagir à ton attitude moqueuse et provocatrice.

« Bon ok. Je vais jouer ton jeu, vu que tu ne veux pas jouer au mien. Tu as demandé "pourquoi" ? Eh bien c’est simple. "Parce que". Parce que c’est toi. Parce que c’est moi. Tu n’as donc toujours pas compris que nos destins étaient liés ? »

Il te répond d’une voix étranglée, comme si sa gorge refusait de laisser passer les mots formulés par son cerveau.

« - Je te hais.

\- Je sais. »

Tu continues de sourire, mais c’est un faux sourire désormais. Tu sais qu'il te déteste. Tu le sais depuis le premier jour, depuis ce moment où vos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, figeant le temps pendant un infime instant. Et c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu voulais qu'il te déteste. Car la colère et la haine sont le chemin le plus court vers le côté obscur. Tu as réussi. Tu as atteint ton but. Alors pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'impression que quelque chose flanche en toi ? C'est comme s'il avait, bien cachée au fond de ton âme noire et sale, une petite flamme chaude, et que cette petite flamme vacillait une dernière fois avant d'être brutalement éteinte par une bourrasque de vent froid.

Ton sourire s’efface brusquement, et tu le regardes d’un air grave en secouant la tête. Ta voix est pleine de mépris et d’assurance – ton mépris pour lui, ton assurance en toi.

« C’est fini, Foxy. Dire que notre histoire va se terminer là où elle a commencé ! Et tu sais que ça ne peut se finir que d’une seule façon. Désormais, c’est toi ou moi. »

Il est comme le feu, ses cheveux roux dansant comme une flamme dans le vent. Et comme le feu, il est dangereux. C’est pourquoi tu dois l’éliminer au plus vite car tu sais que sinon il brûlera ton âme et n’en laissera que des cendres.

Tu allumes les deux lames de ton sabre. Elles brillent d’une lueur rouge et sanglante. Cette fois-ci, il n’est plus question de jouer avec lui.

« Prêt pour une dernière danse ? »

Lui aussi allume son sabre. Dans son regard, tu vois qu’il a compris. C’est un combat à mort.

Vos deux sabres lasers entament leur dernière danse. C’est la dernière fois que tu entends le bourdonnement de vos deux lames qui fendent les airs. C’est la dernière fois que tu ressens dans tout ton corps les vibrations de vos deux sabres qui se heurtent dans une pluie d’étincelles pourpres.

Il résiste à tes assauts, encore et toujours. La colère commence à grandir en toi. Comment ose-t-il se tenir debout devant toi ? Comment ose-t-il te résister ? Commet ose-t-il s’accrocher encore à l’espoir, alors qu’il n’y a plus d’espoir ? Il n’a pas le droit !

Tes coups sont de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus violents. Tu sens la fureur et la folie prendre le dessus.

Dans un accès de rage, tu déchaînes une tempête de coups, et son sabre lui échappe des mains. Sans lui laisser le temps de le ramasser, tu jettes son arme dans le vide d’une simple poussée de Force. Il est désarmé. Tu pourrais en finir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il suffirait d’un simple coup. Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que tu veux que les choses se passent.

Avec un regard de défi, tu envoies ton propre sabre rejoindre le sien dans le vide.

Tu l’as dit, c’est la fin. C’est entre lui et toi. C’est une lutte à mains nues désormais, comme deux animaux féroces qui s’affrontent – renard contre chat sauvage. Une lutte où vos seules armes sont vos poings et vos pieds. Votre combat n’a plus rien de civilisé.

Pleine de fièvre et de frénésie, tu te jettes sur lui avec un hurlement bestial. Tu n’as plus aucune humanité. Tu n’es plus qu’une machine à tuer. Tu ne veux plus qu’une chose : lui défoncer sa jolie gueule, le faire souffrir, le tuer de tes mains.

Tu le renverses au sol et te mets à cheval sur son torse. La neige fondue imbibe le tissu de ton pantalon, mais tu n’en as que faire. Tu laisses éclater ta rage et lui assènes de violents coups de poing dans le visage.

Droite. Tu le hais.

Gauche. Tu le hais.

Droite. Tu le hais !

Gauche. Tu le hais !

A chaque coup, sa tête s’écrase dans la neige boueuse. La gorge emplie de sang, il pousse un cri étranglé. Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Il tente de te repousser avec ses mains, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans ton visage comme des griffes acérées lacérant tes joues. Mais cela ne t’arrête pas. Tu continues de le frapper, faisant craquer ses pommettes et sa mâchoire, entaillant sa peau.

Tu sens le côté obscur qui fait rage autour de vous, comme la tempête qui balaye l’à-pic sur lequel vous vous trouvez. Tu sens le côté obscur qui pulse en toi, comme une sinistre lueur rouge. Tu sens aussi que, poussé par le désespoir et la peur de la mort, il tente de s’y agripper lui aussi. Il tente de recourir au côté obscur. Mais tu es plus puissante que lui dans les arcanes des arts obscurs.

Soudain, il parvient à saisir ta main qui s’apprête à donner un nouveau coup, et il enfonce sauvagement ses dents dedans. Pas de chance pour toi, c’est ta main gauche – la vraie. Ses crocs transpercent le cuir pourtant épais de tes gants et s’enfoncent dans ta chair. Tu pousses un cri de douleur et recules brusquement. Le fils de schutta !

Il en profite pour tendre la main vers toi. Tu sens ta gorge se serrer, ton souffle se raccourcir. Tu vois ses doigts se crisper, se refermant progressivement en une boule tandis qu’il t’étrangle lentement. Ça y est, il a craqué. Plein de haine et de désespoir, il a de nouveau recouru au côté obscur. Tu oublies la douleur, et tu souris victorieusement.

Tu ne sais pas si c’est le fait de voir ton sourire arrogant ou si c’est le fait d’être fatigué et affaibli, mais il relâche brusquement son étreinte. A quatre pattes, il crache avec difficulté le sang qui emplit sa gorge et sa bouche, mouchetant la neige blanche d’une myriade de taches écarlates, et il hoquète en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Tu n’as pas le temps de te réjouir de la quantité de sang – son sang – plutôt importante qui macule désormais le sol. Tu profites du fait qu’il soit encore désorienté pour te jeter de nouveau sur lui, le plaquant une nouvelle fois par terre. Cette fois-ci, plus de coups. Tu mets tes deux mains autour de son cou et commences à serrer.

Tu serres aussi fort que tu peux. Tu serres avec toute ta colère. Avec toute ta haine. Avec tout ton désespoir.

« Cal ! Pourquoi, Cal ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas accepté mon offre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a fallu que tu te montres aussi droit et obstiné ? A nous deux, rien n’aurait pu nous arrêter. Nous aurions été puissants ! Nous aurions été libres ! Mais il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Tu gâches toujours tout ! »

Tes cris de fureur sont comme des reproches que tu lui adresses à lui, mais aussi à toi. Des larmes commencent à tracer deux sillons dans la crasse et la sueur qui recouvrent tes joues, gouttant une à une sur son visage ensanglanté. Tes yeux sont tellement embués que tu ne le vois même plus. Tu ne sais même pas s’il est encore vivant ou s’il est déjà mort. Mais ton cerveau a perdu le contrôle de ton esprit. Emportée par la folie, tu continues de serrer et de pleurer. Tu lui en veux. Tu lui en veux tellement. Tout est de sa faute !

Soudain, tu sens les deux paumes de ses mains se poser doucement sur ton ventre. Surprise, tu desserres ton étreinte un court instant. Il te regarde tristement et murmure d’une voix presque inaudible.

« Désolé. »

Tu n’as pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles, ni ce qui se passe. Une poussée de Force te frappe en plein dans l’estomac et t’envoie voler dans les airs, te faisant basculer par-dessus le rebord de la falaise.

La chute te paraît à la fois très courte et interminable.

Tu t’écrases brutalement sur le granit dans un craquement d’os et de cartilage.

Allongée sur le sol dur et froid, tu sens le sang qui forme progressivement comme un coussin chaud sous ta tête nue. Tu n’arrives plus à bouger. Tu regardes le ciel blanc de nuages. Il commence à neiger. Les flocons doux et glacés qui tombent sur ton visage fondent au contact de ta peau brûlante et glissent lentement le long de tes joues – à moins que ça ne soit des larmes.

C’est fini. Il a gagné. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de toi est soulagée à cette idée.

Tu fermes les yeux et exhales un dernier souffle, avant d’être engloutie par les ténèbres voraces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Tu les détestes. Tu les détestes tous. Les Jedi pour t’avoir appris l’espoir, l’Empire pour te l’avoir arraché, et Cal pour avoir tenté de te le rendre. Pourquoi ce fichu rouquin t’a-t-il tendu la main ? Même après tout ce que tu lui as fait, il continue de te tendre la main. Certes, toi aussi tu lui as donné l’espoir – l’espoir qu’il pourrait te ramener du côté lumineux. Mais c’était pour mieux le lui reprendre ensuite, lorsqu’il se rendrait compte de ce que tu es vraiment – un monstre. »

Ça y est. Tu as réussi. Après tous ces obstacles en travers de ta route, après toutes ces difficultés, après toutes ces épreuves, tu as réussi. Tu enfonces ton dos dans le dossier épais et moelleux de ton trône, regardant d’un air fier et hautain le Grand Inquisiteur à genoux devant toi, tête courbée. Tu ne peux même pas mesurer le plaisir que tu ressens en cet instant, à voir ton ancien tortionnaire dans cette malheureuse situation.

Sans rien dire tu claques des doigts. Comme un esclave empressé d’obéir à son maître Hutt, un Purge Trooper s’approche. Tu tends le doigts vers le Pau’an qui lève des yeux effrayés vers toi. Mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps de pousser le moindre cri, la vibrolame du soldat noir s’abat sur sa nuque, la tranchant d’un coup net. La tête grise tombe au sol et roule vers toi. Tu poses ton pied dessus, plongeant une dernière fois ton regard dans les yeux vitreux de l’Inquisiteur, avant de l’écraser sous ta botte dans un craquement d’os ignoble et écœurant.

Tu essuies avec dédain les restes visqueux collés à ta semelle sur le somptueux tapis bleu qui orne le sol, avant de tourner ton regard vers les Sixième et Huitième Frères, seuls survivants de l’Inquisitorius, agenouillés devant toi en signe de soumission. Tu ne leur fais pas confiance. Tu sais qu’eux aussi finiront par te trahir. Mais tu les gardes en vie pour l’instant, le temps qu’ils servent d’exemple au reste de ton armée. Une fois que les soldats auront tous bien compris qu’ils ne sont que des chiens qui te doivent une fidélité absolue, tu demanderas à Cal de les éliminer discrètement.

Tu regardes le jeune homme debout à tes côtés, les mains croisés derrière le dos, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, le visage totalement inexpressif. Tu dois reconnaître que la tenue noire de l’Empire lui va comme un gant – elle met particulièrement bien en valeur ses cheveux roux.

Décidément, il est vraiment ta plus grande réussite. Tu l’exhibes tel un trophée, symbole de ta victoire.

Lorsqu’il t’a finalement rejointe du côté obscur, tu n’y croyais pas. Mais depuis lors, rien n’a pu vous arrêter. A vous deux, vous avez renversé l’Inquisitorius, tué Vador et mis fin au règne de l’Empereur. Désormais vous régnez sur toute la galaxie. Ou plutôt, _tu_ règnes sur la galaxie – Cal n’est que l’un de tes subordonnés, le plus fidèle de tous.

Fatiguée, tu fais signe aux personnes présentes dans la salle de sortir. Ils s’exécutent tous immédiatement, te laissant enfin seule. Tu fermes les yeux et soupires de contentement, te perdant confortablement dans tes pensées. Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, tu remarques la présence de Cal. Il est toujours là. Il n’a pas bougé d’un pouce malgré ton ordre.

Légèrement vexée, tu te lèves pour lui faire face, mais son regard te traverse comme si tu étais invisible. Tu fronces les sourcils et prend son menton dans ta main, le forçant à tourner la tête vers la gauche, puis la droite. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Il est comme une marionnette dans ta main. Comme un jouet cassé. Mais à quoi sert un jouet avec lequel on ne peut plus jouer ? Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais le briser, oui, mais pas à ce point ! Là, il ne te sert plus à rien. Il n’est même plus drôle !

Soudain, une douleur aigue transperce ton crâne et un bourdonnement résonne dans tes oreilles. Tu portes la main à ton front et tu fermes les yeux un instant – ou est-ce que tu les ouvres ?

Il fait noir. Ah, non, il y a un peu de lumière. Où est passé ton trône ? Où est passé le tapis bleu ? Où sont passés tes soldats ? Le bourdonnement, lui, est toujours là – la douleur aussi.

Tu te redresses brusquement, sans parvenir à retenir un grognement de douleur. Kriff ! Tu as l’impression qu’un groupe de rock gamorréen est en train de jouer de la batterie dans ton crâne – non, attends, ton crâne _est_ la batterie !

Secouant la tête dans l’espoir de faire partir les Gamorréens pour faire place à ton intelligence, tu essayes de comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Tu tentes de rassembler tes pensées éparpillées aux quatre vents.

Zeffo. Cal. Le combat. La chute.

Tu devrais être morte, mais apparemment tu ne l’es pas – pas encore – car tu doutes que l’enfer ressemble à ça.

Tu passes ta main sur tes joues, sentant des traces de griffures et la large entaille qui barre ton visage, puis sur ton crâne douloureux. Tu sens un épais pansement collé sur l’arrière de ta tête, là où elle a heurté le sol lors de ta chute, et tu sens—

Tu sens des cheveux.

Pas très longs, mais des cheveux quand même. Combien de temps es-tu restée évanouie ? Et d’ailleurs, où es-tu exactement ?

Tu n’y vois pas grand-chose, mais tu entends très bien. Tu tentes d’analyser les sons qui t’entourent pour deviner où tu te trouves. Le bourdonnement est celui du moteur d’un vaisseau, tu en es sûre. Pas un chasseur impérial, non. Quelque chose de plus gros. Tu entends aussi des pas résonner au-dessus de toi sur un sol métallique, et tu entends des éclats de voix. Tu n’es pas seule. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu’elles disent, mais tu distingues deux voix différentes, une masculine et une féminine. Non, trois voix – il y a deux femmes.

Soudain, une porte s’ouvre dans un chuintement strident, et une silhouette se découpe devant la lumière blanche de l’extérieur. Elle entre et appuie sur un interrupteur au mur, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Tu es éblouie un instant par la vive lumière blanche qui vient de jaillir du plafond, avant que tes yeux ne s’adaptent à la clarté nouvelle. Tu reconnais immédiatement les cheveux roux du nouvel arrivant. Ton pire ennemi, ton adversaire favori. Tu comprends que tu es sur son vaisseau, et que les autres voix que tu as entendues sont probablement celles de ses équipiers.

« Tu es réveillée », constate-t-il.

Waouh. Quelle perspicacité.

Tu décides de ne rien dire. Tu ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Tu profites de la lumière pour analyser rapidement les lieux, histoire de préparer ta future fuite – car c’est sûr, tu vas te tirer d’ici dès qu’ils auront le dos tourné. Les murs sont recouverts d’une vieille peinture jaune qui s’effrite. L’ameublement est spartiate. En plus de l’inconfortable couchette sur laquelle tu es assise, il n’y a qu’une petite table et une chaise – toutes deux en bois – installées dans un coin de la pièce. En haut à gauche, un conduit de ventilation permet de renouveler l’air de la pièce. Sous le conduit, une deuxième porte mène probablement à des toilettes. Et c’est tout. Ah, si, il y a un gros tuyau métallique qui court le long du mur, au ras du sol – une solide chaîne attachée à ta cheville te relie à lui.

Cal saisit la chaise et s’assoit dessus à l’envers, une jambe de chaque côté de l’assise, ses deux avant-bras nonchalamment croisés sur le dossier. Il a l’air sûr de lui – trop sûr. Tu n’aimes pas ça.

Tu remarques seulement maintenant son visage encore tuméfié par endroits, certaines plaies encore recouvertes par des pansements – il faut dire que tu n’y es pas allée de main morte avec tes poings.

Tu continues à te murer dans ton silence. Il reste là à t’observer, sans rien dire lui non plus.

C’est comme un jeu, comme un combat silencieux pour savoir lequel de vous deux craquera le premier. Tu n’aimes pas sentir son regard posé sur toi. Ça te met mal à l’aise, tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Assise sur le rebord de la couchette, tu enfonces tes orteils dans la semelle de tes bottes, comme si le fait de t’ancrer dans le sol pouvait te donner la force de résister à son regard inquisiteur. Mais tu n’y arrives pas. Tu t’agites, tu te balances d’avant en arrière, puis tu finis par craquer.

« Combien ? »

Il a gagné à son petit jeu ridicule et puéril. Ça t’énerve.

« Deux semaines. »

Aïe. Mauvaise nouvelle. Après tout ce temps, Vador et le Grand Inquisiteur t’ont sûrement accusée de haute trahison envers l’Empire. Tu dois probablement avoir une belle prime sur ta tête, ainsi que tout l’Inquisitorius aux fesses. Tu es définitivement foutue.

Mais il y a une autre question qui te taraude. Une question que tu n’as pas envie de poser, mais dont tu brûles de savoir la réponse.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu sauvée ? »

Cal te regarde, passe sa main dans ses épais cheveux, et pousse un long soupir avant de répondre.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne le méritais pas. J’aurais dû te laisser là-bas. T’achever. Ou même te laisser te vider lentement de ton sang jusqu’à ce que tu meures. »

Il n’a pas perdu sa langue acérée, ni ses bonnes manières. Qu’est-ce qu’il croit ? Que tu vas te jeter à ses pieds en le remerciant ? Hors de question ! Plutôt embrasser un Hutt ! De toutes façons, il n’aurait jamais eu le courage de te tuer. Il n’oserait pas achever un ennemi sans défenses – il est trop gentil et idiot pour faire ça.

Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de le provoquer. Tu as envie de le voir en colère – c’est comme ça que tu le préfères.

« Alors vas-y ! Allez ! Sois courageux ! Finis-en tout de suite ! Tue-moi ici et maintenant ! Après tout, je suis désarmée. Ça sera facile ! »

Derrière ta provocation, il y a aussi l’espoir qu’il le fasse vraiment. Dès que tu sortiras de ce vaisseau, tout l’Empire sera à tes trousses. Et tu sais, pour en avoir fait partie, qu’on n’échappe pas facilement à l’Inquisitorius – encore moins à Vador. Tu es de toute façon condamnée. Autant en finir vite.

Mais Cal secoue la tête.

« Non, [T/P]. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Il refuse de tuer une Inquisitrice ? Le monstre qui a fait souffrir tant de personnes, dont lui-même ? Quel abruti !

« Je suis un Jedi. J’ai fait le vœu de protéger quoi qu’il advienne. »

Il est fou – plus fou que toi. Ou alors complètement con. Tu exploses brutalement.

« Protéger ? Mais protéger quoi ?! Il n’y a plus rien à protéger ! t’entends-tu hurler, sachant très bien que tu perds ton sang-froid. Et ne me dit pas que tu comptes monter une armée de novices avec ton putain d’holocron ! »

Il baisse les yeux vers le sol avant de te regarder de nouveau.

« J’ai détruit l’holocron. Je sais que je n’aurais jamais pu protéger ces enfants. Mais il reste encore une chose que je peux défendre. L’espoir. »

Tu éclates d’un rire nerveux et amer. Oui, c’est ça, c’est bien un abruti !

Médusé, il te regarde rire comme une démente. Quand tu t’arrêtes enfin de rire, tu le regardes droit dans les yeux, persuadée de savoir ce que tu vas y lire – de la pitié et de la compassion, comme d’habitude. Mais encore une fois, il te surprend et te déstabilise.

Pas de pitié, pas de compassion dans son regard. Tu ne vois qu’une expression étrange et indéchiffrable.

Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de sortir, il s’arrête un court instant pour te regarder, comme s’il voulait dire autre chose, puis se ravise, soupire et se retourne brusquement.

Dès que la porte se referme derrière lui, tu te mets debout et cherche le meilleur moyen de t’échapper de cette prison volante. Tes choix sont vite limités par la courte longueur de la chaîne qui te retient prisonnière. Le tuyau à laquelle elle est fixée est beaucoup trop épais et solide pour que tu puisses le briser. Et même si tu y arrivais, tu ne pourrais pas sortir de la pièce. La porte est fermée de l’extérieur par une serrure à code, le conduit de ventilation est trop étroit pour que tu puisses t’y faufiler, même chose pour les toilettes – oui, tu as étudié même cette option – et la table et la chaise en bois sont trop fragiles pour te servir de quelque façon que ce soit.

Non, vraiment, tu dois le reconnaître, tu es coincée dans cette cellule. De toutes façons, même si tu parvenais à sortir de ce vaisseau tu n’irais sans doute pas bien loin. L’Empire retrouve toujours ceux qui le trahissent. Tu es finalement peut-être plus en sécurité ici que n’importe où ailleurs dans cette fichue galaxie.

Frustrée, tu te rallonges sur ta couchette. Tu tentes de dormir un peu mais les paroles de Cal tournent dans ta tête comme un maelström inarrêtable.

Tu les détestes. Tu les détestes tous. Les Jedi pour t’avoir appris l’espoir, l’Empire pour te l’avoir arraché, et Cal pour avoir tenté de te le rendre. Pourquoi ce fichu rouquin t’a-t-il tendu la main ? Même après tout ce que tu lui as fait, il continue de te tendre la main. Certes, toi aussi tu lui as donné l’espoir – l’espoir qu’il pourrait te ramener du côté lumineux. Mais c’était pour mieux le lui reprendre ensuite, lorsqu’il se rendrait compte de ce que tu es vraiment – un monstre. Mais au lieu de ça, il s’est accroché désespérément à cet espoir, et il a continué à croire qu’il pourrait te "sauver". Te sauver ! Ah ! Quel gamin pathétique, pétri de mièvrerie et de bonnes intentions. Personne ne peut te sauver – après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne le mérites pas. Et de toutes façons, tu n’as pas envie d’être sauvée.

Tu entends soudainement un remue-ménage dans le couloir. La porte de ta chambre s’ouvre brusquement, laissant passer un petit alien gris – un Latero – visiblement très énervé, suivi de deux humaines, une âgée à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et une plus jeune avec des cheveux gris et au visage blanc tatoué – probablement les deux femmes que tu as entendu parler tout à l’heure – et de Cal.

« Kriff gamin ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? T’as amené une Inquisitrice sur mon vaisseau. T’as amené une putain d’Inquisitrice sur mon vaisseau ! »

Apparemment le rouquin avait caché ta présence à bord au capitaine. Les deux humaines, elles, ne semblent pas surprises de te voir à bord – elles devaient être au courant. Ils t’observent bizarrement. Tu as la sensation malaisante d’être une bête curieuse enfermée dans un zoo face à des visiteurs impudents.

« Je m’en occupe, Greez. C’est mon problème. »

Cal se place à tes côtés, face à eux, les mains levées devant son torse, comme s’il s’interposait entre toi et les trois curieux. Tu es un peu surprise, mais tu fais tout pour ne pas le montrer. Tu dois garder ta contenance, ne pas montrer tes faiblesses à l’ennemi.

« C’est peut-être _ton_ problème, mais c’est _mon_ vaisseau ! » s’exclame le Latero en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Cal.

A moitié cachée derrière Cal, tu profites qu’il ne voit pas ton visage – sinon il te disputerait sûrement – pour adresser un sourire narquois à l’alien, découvrant ostensiblement toutes tes dents. Tu vois son visage gris se teinter de rose, preuve que ta tentative pour l’énerver a porté ses fruits.

Les deux femmes viennent à la rescousse de Cal et prennent le Latero par les épaules pour le pousser doucement mais fermement vers la sortie. Contraint et forcé, il part en grommelant une série d’injures contre toi et Cal.

Un fois seul avec toi, Cal te regarde avec un air d’excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Greez est parfois un peu… »

Assise sur ta couchette, tu appuies ton dos contre le mur et étends tes jambes devant toi avec un air nonchalant.

« Buté ? Il me rappelle un certain Jedi », réponds-tu avec une pointe d’insolence.

Cal soupire et tente de cacher le léger sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres. Il passe encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux – tu remarques qu’il fait ça à chaque fois qu’il est embarrassé et qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire.

« - Tu n’as pas tort. Mais je t’assure qu’il est sympa – quand il veut.

\- Je m’en fiche. De toutes façons, je serai bientôt sortie d’ici. »

Tu vois dans ses yeux qu’il en doute fortement, mais il ne dit rien.

« Bon, je te laisse, j’ai un Latero vexé à calmer. Je sens que ça va être plus compliqué que de vaincre une certaine Inquisitrice. »

Tu ne peux retenir un petit rire étouffé tandis qu’il ouvre la porte pour sortir, te laissant de nouveau seule avec toi-même.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Nous faisons des projets, nous travaillons dur pour les réaliser, persuadés de maîtriser notre avenir. Et parfois un court instant, un simple mot, un seul regard, un geste anodin suffit à modifier le cours de notre destinée, altérant irrémédiablement notre futur. Depuis que tu as rencontré Cal, ta vie n’a été qu’une succession de ce genre d’instants, t’envoyant balloter d’un bout à l’autre du fil de ton destin. »

C’est décidé. Il est hors de question que tu restes une minute de plus sur ce vaisseau. Tu dois trouver un moyen de te tirer d’ici rapidement. Tant pis pour l’Empire qui t’attend sûrement à la sortie – ça sera toujours mieux que de croupir dans cette minuscule cellule.

Ça fait à peine plus d’une journée que tu es ici et déjà tu tournes en rond comme un Nexu en cage. Tu n’as jamais été vraiment libre, mais au moins tu pouvais te déplacer à ta guise quand tu étais une Inquisitrice. Désormais, tu n’es rien de plus qu’une fugitive prisonnière de son ennemi juré.

Tu prends le temps de réfléchir. Puisque que rien dans cette pièce ne peut te permettre de t’échapper, tu dois trouver une aide extérieure. Tu sais que Cal ne te laissera pas partir comme ça mais tu peux peut-être convaincre un de ses compagnons de le faire. Mais lequel choisir ?

Tu t’assieds en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, et expires lentement pour tenter de te concentrer. Tu projettes ton esprit dans le vaisseau à la recherche des différents membres de l’équipage.

Tu trouves d’abord une des deux humaines – la plus âgée – assise dans sa cabine en train de jouer de la musique. Elle est calme, détendue. Tu sens la Force qui ondule autour d’elle, comme un serpent qui tenterait d’entrer dans le terrier d’une souris sans parvenir à trouver la moindre ouverture. Elle est hermétique à la Force, comme si elle refusait son contact. Intriguée, tu pousses ton analyse plus en profondeur. Ah ! Tu comprends pourquoi. Tu la sens, cette petite lueur noire au fond de son cœur. Elle a eu recours au côté obscur, et elle lutte maintenant contre lui, se fermant à la fois aux ténèbres et à la lumière. Intéressant, mais peu utile pour toi.

Tu tournes ensuite ton esprit vers la deuxième humaine. Elle est en train de dormir sur son lit. Elle aussi est entourée par la Force. Mais contrairement à l’autre humaine, les vagues de Force la traversent en vibrant d’une étrange énergie. Tu sens le côté obscur en elle. Il est puissant mais parfaitement maîtrisé. Tu n’avais jamais senti ça, même parmi les rangs de l’Inquisitorius. Tu fronces les sourcils avant de te rappeler d’un de tes vieux cours, quand tu étais encore Padawan. Tu t’es trompée en la pensant humaine. C’est une Dathomirienne – une Sœur de la nuit. Tu les pensais toutes disparues, mais apparemment Cal a réussi à en trouver une encore en vie – il a décidément l’art de s’entourer d’alliés inattendus. Comme l’autre femme, elle ne te sera d’aucune utilité – elle est trop puissante dans la Force pour que tu puisses espérer la manipuler.

Il ne te reste donc qu’une seule option : le Latero. Ton esprit le trouve en train de cuisiner. Tu sens son cœur empli d’émotions négatives. Il est vexé. Il se sent trahi. Il est furieux que Cal lui ait caché ta présence sur son vaisseau. Il a peur de toi. Tu suces tes lèvres un instant. Parfait. Il sera parfait pour ton plan. Tu n’as plus qu’à entrer en contact avec lui et—

Soudain, tu entends la porte de ta cellule s’ouvrir en couinant. Tu ouvres les yeux et t’étires indolemment pour cacher ce que tu étais en train de faire à ton geôlier qui entre dans la pièce, une petite boîte métallique sous le bras. Il ne doit surtout pas soupçonner ce que tu faisais.

« Salut Foxy ! Tu diras au cuistot que mon steak était trop cuit hier soir. J’ai eu l’impression de manger une vieille semelle toute dure. »

Il ignore ta blague et pose sans rien dire la boîte sur la petite table en bois. Tu reconnais le couvercle un peu rouillé d’un médikit.

« Retourne-toi, ordonne-t-il d’un ton un peu sec avant de se radoucir. Je dois changer ton pansement. »

Tu obéis, t’asseyant au bout de ton lit et tournant l’arrière de ta tête vers lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as obéi sans réfléchir ni discuter ?

Il s’assoit juste derrière toi, et tu sens son souffle chaud contre ta nuque tandis que le bout de ses doigts frais effleure ta peau. Tu frissonnes à leur contact. Il sent le caf et l’huile pour droïde.

Il retire très délicatement le bandage imbibé de sang, mais tu ne peux t’empêcher de grimacer de douleur quand tu sens le tissu se décoller avec difficulté de ta peau. Tu sens l’air froid de la pièce venir picoter la plaie maintenant à découvert. Tu tends ta main vers la blessure, mais Cal te donnes une petite tape sur les doigts.

« Non, non, non ! N’y touche surtout pas ! La blessure est encore trop fraîche, tu risquerais de la rouvrir. »

Tu l’entends farfouiller dans la boîte, puis tu entends le plop caractéristique de l’ouverture d’un flacon tandis que l’odeur fraîche du bacta vient titiller tes narines. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu sens un bout de tissu humide effleurer doucement l’arrière de ton crâne.

« A quoi ça ressemble ? »

Tu n’es pas vraiment inquiète de la cicatrice que tu risques de garder toute ta vie, mais tu es curieuse. Et puis, tu n’aimes pas le silence qui s’est installé entre vous. Il semble réluctant à te répondre – tu crois entendre un soupir.

« - Eh bien, tu as un grand rectangle chauve à l’arrière de la tête. Je suis désolé de te dire que ça n’est pas très joli.

\- Mouarf, grognes-tu d’un ton badin. Je suis sûre que je vais lancer une nouvelle mode. Tous les stormtroopers auront bientôt la même coiffure. »

Tu ne vois pas son visage, mais tu l’entends étouffer un petit rire. Il a ri à ta blague. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça te fait sourire.

« Dans ce cas, heureusement qu’ils portent un casque. J’aurais du mal à me concentrer si je devais me battre contre de tels accros à la mode. »

Cette fois c’est toi qui glousses.

Cal finit par coller un pansement propre sur ta blessure. Tu te retournes vers lui juste à temps pour voir disparaître dans la boîte le flacon de bacta et un bout de tissu ensanglanté. Tu refuses de le remercier. Tu es trop fière pour ça.

Il se lève pour partir, mais une fois encore il s’arrête à la porte.

« - Tu sais, j’ai un nom.

\- Je sais, Foxy. »

Tu peux presque jurer qu’il a souri – tu n’es pas sûre.

« Je reviendrai changer ton pansement demain. »

Demain ? Demain tu ne seras plus là.

* * *

Finalement tu as été là le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Il aura fallu au total trois jours pour que le Latero trouve enfin le courage de venir te voir, te permettant par la même occasion de mettre ton plan à exécution.

Lorsque tu reconnais le petit alien gris qui entre dans ta chambre, un plateau dans les mains, tu es plus que ravie. Tu vas enfin pouvoir passer à l’action.

Il dépose ton plateau repas sur la table en te fixant d’un air nerveux. Tu lui adresses un sourire chaleureux, renforçant encore plus sa nervosité.

« Quoi ? te demande-t-il en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ? »

Ton sourire s’élargit davantage, découvrant légèrement tes dents du haut.

« Oh, non non, réponds-tu d’un ton calme et amical. Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. M’accueillir dans ton vaisseau, me donner à manger… Peu de personnes aurait fait ça pour leur ancien ennemi. » Tu insistes bien sur le mot _ancien_ , accentuant presque exagérément les deux syllabes.

Tu vois le visage crispé de l’alien se détendre légèrement. Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête comme s’il était gêné.

« - Cal m’avait dit que ses compagnons étaient de véritables amis. Je n’y croyais pas, mais je suis obligée de reconnaître qu’il avait raison. C’est pourquoi je tenais à te remercier. Sincèrement.

\- Oh, eh bien, je— »

Ça y est. Cet idiot a baissé sa garde. C’était plus facile que tu ne le pensais. C’est le moment d’en profiter. Tu joues le tout pour le tout et tends ta main dans sa direction.

_« Tu vas me libérer immédiatement de mes chaînes. »_

Le Latero te regarde en clignant des yeux d’un air hébété, comme un hibou qui se réveille en plein jour. Pendant un court instant, tu penses que ton petit tour n’a pas fonctionné. Puis soudain, il te répond d’une voix plate.

_« Je vais te libérer immédiatement de tes chaînes. »_

Tes yeux s’illuminent de joie en entendant ces mots dont tu as rêvé à chaque seconde qui s’est écoulée depuis que tu t’es réveillée sur ce maudit vaisseau.

Le Latero se dirige vers toi, se baisse, et tu sens l’entrave qui maintenait ta cheville captive glisser au sol.

_« Maintenant pars et ferme la porte sans la verrouiller. Et n’en parle à personne. »_

L’alien t’obéit, se retournant vers la porte en murmurant.

_« Je pars sans verrouiller la porte, et je n’en parle à personne. »_

Tandis que la porte se referme, tu t’allonges sur ton lit, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Ça y est, c’est sûr. Cette nuit, tu te fais la malle.

* * *

Tu n’as pas réussi à dormir, trop excitée que tu étais à l’idée de quitter enfin ce fichu vaisseau. Tu écoutes les membres de l’équipage se diriger un par un vers leurs cabines. Tu attends un moment – une éternité te semble-t-il – jusqu’à ce que tu n’entendes plus aucun bruit. Tu es sûre et certaine qu’ils sont maintenant tous profondément endormis.

Sans plus attendre, tu te lèves et te précipites silencieusement vers la porte. Elle est toujours ouverte. Tu la pousses le plus doucement possible pour éviter qu’elle ne grince et n’alerte quelqu’un.

Dans le couloir, il fait sombre. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, à l’exception des lumières des sorties de secours – c’est normal, ils sont tous en train de dormir. Tu suis les lumières en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Ce n’est pas très difficile car le ronronnement du vieux moteur couvre le son de tes pas. Tu dois trouver les capsules de secours. Elles sont ton ticket vers la liberté.

Quand tu arrives au bout du couloir, une mauvaise surprise t’attend. Il n’y a pas de capsules de secours. Ou plutôt il y en avait, mais elles ont aujourd’hui disparu. Kriff ! Comment vas-tu faire pour sortir d’ici ?

« Un petit problème ? »

Tu te retournes brusquement vers la voix qui a jailli de l’obscurité derrière toi, pour te retrouver nez-à-nez avec Cal.

« Je savais bien que Greez n’avait pas l’air normal aujourd’hui. »

Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de réagir. Tu lèves ta jambe gauche et enfonces ton pied dans son ventre, l’envoyant brutalement par terre. Il fait une roulade arrière et se stabilise au sol avant de relever la tête. Tu vois dans ses yeux la surprise, rapidement remplacée par la colère. Une colère entièrement dirigée contre toi.

Il se remet debout, et tu l’accueilles avec un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Le souffle coupé, il parvient quand même à t’attraper par les poignets. Tu te débats, et vous tombez tous deux au sol dans un bruit sourd. A quatre pattes au-dessus de toi, il maintient toujours la pression sur tes poignets, t’empêchant de le repousser. Tu sens qu’il tremble de colère. Tu sens la moiteur de ses paumes sur tes poignets. Tu sens le côté obscur qui palpite autour de lui, emplissant l’air de ses vibrations. Tu sais qu’il va y recourir.

« S’il te plaît [T/P], ne m’oblige pas à te faire mal. »

Il y a presque comme une supplication dans sa voix. Tu te figes soudainement. Tu sais que tu n’es pas de taille contre lui – pas encore. Tu es encore trop faible, et cette fois-ci il a l’aide du côté obscur. Tu relâches tous tes muscles, montrant que tu abandonnes ce combat perdu d’avance.

Cal se relève et ne te tend pas la main pour t’aider à te redresser. Tu te remets debout, et il te pousse devant lui dans le couloir, te guidant jusqu’à ta cellule.

Tu clignes des yeux, éblouie, lorsqu’il allume la lumière de ta chambre. D’un geste brusque, il te pousse vers le lit. Tu t’y assois sans rien dire tandis qu’il s’abaisse près de toi pour refermer l’entrave sur ta cheville. Retour à la case départ.

Au lieu de sortir comme tu t’y attendais, il referme la porte, s’assoit face à toi sur la chaise en bois, et se cale contre le dossier, les jambes tendues devant lui et les mains dans les poches.

Tu te prépares, attendant que sa rage déferle sur toi. Tu attends son attaque, mais elle ne vient pas et tu te demandes pourquoi. Peut-être qu’il réfléchit à la punition qu’il va t’infliger ? Peut-être qu’il estime que la honte de t’être faite attraper est suffisante ? Quelle que soit la raison, il garde le silence.

Tu es furieuse contre lui. Son calme mutisme ajoute des braises au feu déjà brûlant de ta rage. Tu voudrais lui enfoncer tes dents dans la gorge pour le voir se vider de son sang. Ton plan aurait été parfait s’il y avait eu ces fichues capsules de sauvetages – et s’il n’y avait pas eu ce fichu renard Jedi. Tu fulmines intérieurement, prête à lui balancer les pires atrocités à la gueule, quand tu croises son regard. Ce regard vert et indéchiffrable.

Et soudain, tu comprends.

Tu avais bien remarqué quelque chose de changé en lui, sur Bogano, mais tu n’avais pas su dire quoi. Maintenant, tu le vois. C’est cette tristesse qui voile constamment son regard. Cal Kestis est brisé. Aussi brisé que toi. Et c’est toi qui l’as brisé.

Les braises de ta rage se réduisent instantanément en cendres emportées par le vent glacé de son regard. Tu ravales toutes les méchantes paroles qui pointaient sur le bout de ta langue. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu as _envie_ de dire.

Vous détachez vos yeux l’un de l’autre et restez un moment face à face, sans prononcer un seul mot, à regarder bêtement vos pieds. L’air est comme chargé d’électricité statique. Le silence qui s’est installé entre vous est presque assourdissant.

C’est toi qui brises ce silence la première.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il ne répond pas. Son silence est si profond que tu pourrais entendre tes paroles ricocher sur les parois métalliques de ta cellule. Puis il finit par parler.

« Tout est de ta faute, dit-il d’une voix aussi froide et profonde que le silence dans lequel ta question était tombée. Depuis ce jour maudit, sur ton vaisseau, où j’ai… Je… » Sa voix tremble, et il s’arrête pour prendre une profonde inspiration, comme pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle des émotions qui le submergent. « J’ai été idiot de croire que tu pourrais changer. Au fond de toi, tu restes la pire des égoïstes que je connaisse. »

Tu étouffes un petit rire moqueur.

« Alors quoi Foxy ? Tu pensais que tu pourrais me changer ? Que ta bonté et ta gentillesse me ramèneraient du côté lumineux ? Je ne suis pas comme ton amie. Je suis allée trop loin sur la voie du côté obscur. Même si je faisais demi-tour, le chemin à parcourir est trop grand. Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Il te regarde d’un air navré et passe sa main dans ses cheveux – encore ce fichu tic.

« Je ne sais pas. J’avais encore de l’espoir pour toi. Je suis déçu. »

Cette fois-ci tu ne parviens pas à retenir un éclat de rire.

« Eh bien, raté. Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une fille bien. Je serais toujours un monstre sans cœur pourri jusqu’à la moelle. Et toi, Foxy, tu resteras toujours un idiot naïf. »

Tes mots sont comme un poison venimeux, mais tes yeux racontent une toute autre histoire. Au fond de toi, tu dois l’avouer, ses paroles sont comme du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Mais la déception que tu lis dans ses yeux est encore plus douloureuse que ses mots.

« Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il en se levant et en haussant les épaules. On ne peut peut-être pas changer certaines personnes. »

Il s’arrête un instant, la main posée sur la porte.

« J’aurais aimé pouvoir le faire. »

Il éteint la lumière et sort, te laissant seule dans l’obscurité. Amère et déçue, tu t’allonges sur ton lit. A l’instant même où tu commences ton inspiration, emplissant tes poumons d’air pour pousser un profond soupir, tu la sens. Cette odeur de caf et d’huile pour droïde qui flotte doucement dans l’air, comme une réminiscence de sa présence maintenant disparue.

Nous faisons des projets, nous travaillons dur pour les réaliser, persuadés de maîtriser notre avenir. Et parfois un court instant, un simple mot, un seul regard, un geste anodin suffit à modifier le cours de notre destinée, altérant irrémédiablement notre futur. Depuis que tu as rencontré Cal, ta vie n’a été qu’une succession de ce genre d’instants, t’envoyant ballotter d’un bout à l’autre du fil de ton destin. Tous tes projets ont volé en éclats. Tu sais que tu ne maîtrises plus rien – ni où tu es, ni qui tu es. Et pourtant tu continues de suivre ce fil qui te ramène sans cesse à lui.

A ce fichu renard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Le temps est comme suspendu. Tu regardes alternativement les deux hommes qui t’encadrent et te tendent la main – ton premier maître à ta gauche, ton dernier maître à ta droite. Jedi contre Sith. Côté lumineux contre côté obscur. Passé contre présent.  
> Il vient toujours un temps où il faut choisir.  
> Mais tu n’as jamais aimé suivre les règles. »

« Patience. Calme. Sérénité. Paix. »

« Patience. Calme. Sérénité. Paix. »

Agenouillée, les yeux fermés, tu répètes fidèlement chaque parole de ton maître, comme la studieuse et obéissante Padawan que tu es. Sa voix chaude et grave caresse doucement tes oreilles comme une mélodie réconfortante. Tu exhales ton impatience et inhales la sérénité. Tu peux sentir un à un chaque atome d’oxygène qui pénètre doucement dans tes narines, glissant dans ta gorge, et emplissant lentement tes poumons. Chaque respiration te rapproche un peu plus de la paix intérieure. En cet instant tu te sens bien – calme, apaisée.

Une fois toute émotion bannie de ton cœur, tu ouvres les yeux lentement, laissant la douce lumière claire qui baigne ton visage pénétrer entre tes cils. Progressivement, tu soulèves tes paupières pour faire face à ton maître.

Il n’a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l’as vu. Le même sourire, les mêmes yeux brillants, le même sang qui macule ses vêtements.

Soudain, tu entends le bruit d’une respiration mécanique derrière toi et tu sens tous tes poils se hérisser. Tu te relèves sans rien dire et te tournes légèrement vers Vador.

Le temps est comme suspendu. Tu regardes alternativement les deux hommes qui t’encadrent et te tendent la main – ton premier maître à ta gauche, ton dernier maître à ta droite. Jedi contre Sith. Côté lumineux contre côté obscur. Passé contre présent.

Il vient toujours un temps où il faut choisir.

Mais tu n’as jamais aimé suivre les règles. Tu écartes les bras, paumes ouvertes face à tes deux maîtres, et, canalisant la Force dans tes deux mains, tu les projettes brutalement en arrière. Les deux hommes volent tels des fétus de paille, disparaissant dans l’obscurité qui t’entoure – ou est-ce de la lumière ? Tu te tiens debout, seule, tandis que la Force rugit comme une tempête silencieuse, menaçant de t’emporter avec elle. Mais tu tiens bon.

Tu n’as jamais aimé choisir. Mais désormais tu ne laisseras personne choisir pour toi. Pas même la Force.

La lumière et l’obscurité s’affrontent autour de toi. Tu ne sais plus s’il fait jour ou s’il fait nuit. Eblouie par les ténèbres, tu bats frénétiquement des paupières.

Tu es réveillée.

Tu regardes autour de toi le décor maintenant familier de ta cellule. Tu ne sais pas quelle heure il est – est-ce le soir ou le matin ? Probablement le matin compte tenu des bruits de pas au-dessus de ta tête et du plateau posé sur la table.

Comme tous les jours, tu te lèves mécaniquement pour aller prendre le bol posé sur le plateau, et tu te diriges vers les toilettes pour y vider son contenu. Tu tires la chasse, et tu regardes hypnotisée le tourbillon d’eau engloutir le porridge avec avidité. Tu n’as pas faim. Ça fait des jours que tu n’as rien mangé, et tu n’as toujours pas faim. Comme si ton corps et ton esprit n’avaient plus envie de se battre. A quoi bon ?

Lorsque tu relèves la tête, tu croises le regard de ton reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Deux yeux d’un jaune intense te regardent, entourés de cernes sombres et enfoncés dans un visage émacié au teint cireux. Tes cheveux sont encore courts et ébouriffés, se dressant sur ta tête dans tous les sens comme des herbes folles. Une vilaine balafre rouge et gonflée barre entièrement ton visage, comme la ligne d’horizon sépare le ciel de la terre. Et tu ne parles même pas de ton corps recouvert d’une multitude d’anciennes cicatrices, la plupart datant de la Purge.

Tu ne sais pas si tu étais jolie avant. Tu espères que oui. Non pas que tu y aies déjà accordé une quelconque importance – tu ne t’es jamais souciée de ton physique, même quand tu étais encore une Jedi. Mais tu es désormais aussi laide dehors que dedans. De toutes façons tu t’en fiches, tu n’as personne à qui tu voudrais plaire – n’est-ce pas ?

Tu baisses la tête avant de sortir des toilettes pour regagner ta chambre. Tu reposes le bol sur le plateau et retournes t’allonger sur ta couchette. Tu fermes les yeux et tu attends.

Le temps s’écoule lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Les secondes paraissent des minutes, les minutes des heures. Comme un sablier dont les grains de sable seraient trop gros pour pouvoir s’écouler par son fin goulot.

Tu attends.

Tu passes tes journées à attendre. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais autre chose à faire. Il ne se passe rien, et seul le ballet quotidien des plateaux te rappelle le temps qui passe. Les rares moments où tu sors de l’ennui profond dans lequel tu es enlisée sont ceux où il vient te voir. Mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu’il n’est pas venu.

Tu attends.

La porte s’ouvre. Tu ne regardes même pas qui c’est. Le plateau disparaît. Il est remplacé par un autre.

Tu attends.

Tu attends quoi ? La fin peut-être. Mais la fin de quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas.

Tu attends.

Tu entends la porte s’ouvrir de nouveau puis se refermer, et le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol. Tu restes allongée et tu gardes les yeux fermés. Comme à son habitude, il prend la chaise en bois et s’assoit dessus face à toi. Tu ne bouges pas d’un pouce. Le temps passe. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il reste là. Peut-être une minute. Peut-être une heure. Qu’importe.

« Pourquoi m’avoir sauvée si c’est pour me garder enfermée ? »

Tu es surprise d’entendre cette question franchir tes lèvres sans même que tu y aies pensé.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… »

Tu sens dans sa voix l’hésitation, comme s’il n’osait pas te dire la vérité. Il parvient cependant à garder sa contenance et à continuer.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit sur Kashyyyk ? Qu’il y avait truc entre nous ? 

\- Mhm.

\- Je me dis parfois que tu avais _peut-être_ raison. »

Tu ouvres brusquement les yeux. Eh bien, tu ne t’attendais pas à ça. Tu te redresses avant de pivoter sur tes fesses et de t’asseoir sur le rebord de ta couchette pour le fixer avec intensité.

« - Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que je t’ai déjà menti ? »

Non. Non, c’est vrai, il ne t’a jamais menti. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois le remercier pour ça, ou si son honnêteté sans faille te donne envie de vomir.

« - Tu sais, reprend-il doucement. Si tu acceptais de mieux te tenir, de nous aider et de ne pas te comporter en ennemi, je te laisserais sortir d’ici.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

\- Je viens de te le dire, je ne t’ai jamais menti. »

C’est un piège, tu en est sûre. Tu sais qu’il veut se glisser subrepticement dans la forteresse bien gardée de ton âme pour tenter de te ramener vers la lumière. Mais tu ne le laisseras pas t’avoir, non !

Pour éviter de lui répondre, tu feins de t’absorber dans la contemplation de la peinture écaillée du mur.

N’obtenant aucune réponse de ta part, Cal se lève en soupirant et s’apprête à partir quand ses yeux tombent sur le plateau au contenu intact posé sur la table. Il fronce les sourcils puis te regarde, avant de s’approcher de toi d’un pas vif.

Il pénètre brusquement dans ton espace vital. Par réflexe, tu recules vivement, mais l’arrière de ta tête heurte le mur derrière toi dans un bruit sourd. Médusée, tu n’oses plus bouger, et tu fixes son visage presque collé au tien. Il est tellement près que tu peux sentir son souffle chaud dans ta bouche entrouverte et compter les taches de rousseur qui constellent sa peau. Il en a tellement. Tu déglutis péniblement et clignes des yeux. Ton cerveau bug complètement.

Tu continues à regarder droit devant toi tandis que son visage glisse le long de ton corps. Tu sens ses doigts courir le long de tes bras et le bout de son nez effleurer le tissu qui couvre ta poitrine et ton ventre. C’est toi ou il fait soudainement très chaud dans cette pièce ? Le rouge te monte tellement vite aux joues que tu t’étonnes de ne pas le voir ressortir par ta bouche béante de stupeur. Tu t’aperçois alors que tu as totalement cessé de respirer.

Puis il se redresse et recule en secouant la tête, faisant éclater la bulle de ce moment bizarre et embarrassant.

« Tu as maigri. Tu devrais manger un peu. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n’as rien avalé, mais tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Te laisser mourir de faim n’est pas une solution. Et… Je ne voudrais pas que tu… Bref, tu devrais manger. »

Tu lis dans ses yeux une véritable inquiétude. Il se retourne pour prendre un morceau de pain sur le plateau. Pas encore remise de tes émotions, tu acceptes machinalement le bout de pain. Il ne te laisse pas le choix de toutes façons. Tu sens son regard sur toi tandis que tu mords dans la croûte un peu sèche à force d’avoir attendu. Tu mâches lentement la mie élastique avant d’avaler avec difficulté la bouchée de pain. Tu retiens un haut-le-cœur, comme si ton corps refusait cette nourriture imposée, mais tu continues, bouchée après bouchée, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que des miettes au coin de tes lèvres.

Satisfait, Cal hoche la tête et sort de la chambre, te libérant enfin de son lourd regard inquisiteur.

Tu remontes tes genoux contre ta poitrine comme pour te protéger de tu-ne-sais-quoi. Il a réussi. Tu as fini par lui obéir. Tu le hais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens comme ça quand il te regarde – comme si ton âme était à nu ? Il est tout ce que tu déteste – Jedi, gentil, droit, bienveillant. Alors pourquoi, putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens attirée par lui comme un insecte par la flamme d’une bougie ?

Une fois encore, tu es complètement perdue.

* * *

Tu ne sais pas ce qui t’a réveillé en premier. Le bruit étouffé des canons lasers ou les violents tremblements qui ont secoué tout le vaisseau, te faisant presque tomber de la couchette sur laquelle tu étais endormie. Tu entends des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix dont tu ne parviens à saisir que des bribes éparses. « Attaqués », « Empire », « vite ».

Alors comme ça, ils vous ont retrouvés. Ça ne te surprend pas – tu t’attendais même à ce qu’ils le fassent plus tôt que ça. Ça s’agite dans tous les sens au-dessus de toi. Des tirs retentissent. Le vaisseau est régulièrement parcouru de secousses brutales. Le temps file pendant que tu es partagée entre la longueur de l’attente et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir participer à la fête. Tu ne sais pas comment ça va finir, mais autant que ça soit en beauté.

Soudain, la frénésie laisse place au calme, le bruit au silence. Vous êtes toujours en vie. Tu ne sais pas si tu es contente ou déçue.

Ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs heures que tu entends enfin la porte de ta cellule s’ouvrir. Allongée sur ton lit, tu es vexée qu’il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

« - Je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Mais merci de t’être inquiété Foxy, dis-tu d’un ton badin sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

\- C’était l’Empire. »

Il a vraiment l’art d’énoncer des évidences.

« - Waouh. Incroyable.

\- Tu le savais déjà, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tu en as marre de ses questions rhétoriques.

« - Ce n’était pas difficile à deviner. Tout l’Empire rêve de nous attraper.

\- _Nous_ ? »

Et merde. Tu espérais qu’il ne l’aurait pas remarqué, mais rien ne lui échappe. Il aurait vraiment fait un bon Inquisiteur.

« Où en est la situation ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre question. C’est le meilleur moyen d’éviter d’y répondre. Et tu n’as _vraiment_ pas envie de répondre à sa question – ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu retiens le sourire qui lutte pour apparaître sur ton visage.

« On a réussi à sauter dans l’hyperespace, mais le vaisseau a morflé. Il va falloir qu’on trouve un endroit pour faire quelques réparations. »

Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure puis suces tes dents tandis que tu réfléchis rapidement. Tu n’as pas envie de les aider, mais tu ne veux pas non plus rester enfermée ici pour toujours.

« Bon, ok Foxy Boy. J’accepte de t’aider. Mais en échange tu me laisses sortir d’ici. C’est donnant-donnant. »

Tu vois dans ses yeux qu’il est partagé entre la méfiance et l’envie de te faire confiance. Il finit par pousser un long soupir.

« - D’accord. De quoi tu as besoin ?

\- D’un accès à nos coordonnées actuelles et d’une carte stellaire.

\- Ça peut se faire. Mais pas de sale tour. A la première tentative de trahison, je te tue. »

Tu sais qu’il le ferait.

Il s’approche de toi pour retirer l’entrave à ta cheville et te fait signe de venir avec lui. En sortant dans le couloir tu prends une grande inspiration, comme si l’air était meilleur à l’extérieur qu’à l’intérieur de ta cellule – ce qui n’est absolument pas le cas. Tu suis Cal jusqu’à une échelle et t’accroches aux barreaux pour grimper en haut.

C’est la première fois que tu mets les pieds à l’étage supérieur. Les quartiers de l’équipage sont clairement plus confortables que ta cellule exigüe, bien que peints du même jaune hideux. Tu arrives dans une salle commune où se trouve une holotable entourée des autres membres d’équipage. Ils te regardent tous d’un air de surprise mêlé d’appréhension.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ? demande le Latero d’une voix aigüe tout en pointant un doigt vers toi.

\- Du calme, je suis là pour sauver vos miches, réponds-tu avec un sourire narquois. A moins que vous ne préfériez finir dans une explosion retentissante après que l’Empire vous ait mis la main dessus.

\- C’est vrai, ajoute Cal, venant à ta rescousse. Elle a dit qu’elle nous aiderait. »

Sans attendre d’y être invitée, tu commences à taper sur le clavier de l’holotable. L’humaine aux cheveux noirs s’apprête à faire une remarque, mais elle ferme sa bouche face au regard lourd de sens de Cal.

« Nous nous rendions sur Saleucami », dit-il pour t’aider.

Saleucami. Ok. Ça veut donc dire que vous êtes dans la bordure extérieure, et pas loin de l’espace Hutt.

Tu continues de pianoter sur le clavier, passant en revue les planètes du secteur les unes après les autres, jusqu’à tomber sur celle que tu cherches.

« - Ahah ! La voilà ! Samarka ! annonces-tu victorieusement en montrant fièrement le globe jaune pâle qui tourne paresseusement sur lui-même sur l’écran de l’holotable. Un caillou poussiéreux sans intérêt perdu loin des grandes routes hyperspatiales.

\- En plein milieu de l’espace Hutt, ajoute la femme aux cheveux noirs en lisant les données inscrites sur l’écran. Au moins l’Empire nous laissera tranquille un moment – ils évitent de se frotter aux Hutts en ce moment. Et je note la présence de quelques colonies qui nous permettront de nous ravitailler en attendant que les réparations soient finies. »

Elle te regarde en hochant la tête.

« Ça me parait être un bon choix », admet-elle avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

Tu les entends discuter à voix basse, prenant la décision de te ramener dans ta cellule le temps de voir si ton aide n’est pas un piège. Tu traînes les pieds dans le couloir qui te ramène vers ta chambre, profitant de ce dernier instant de liberté. Au moment de te laisser, Cal tourne la tête vers toi. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux te remercient. Puis la porte se referme derrière lui.

Tu notes qu’il ne t’a pas renchaînée au mur. Tu te laisses glisser le long de la porte, t’affaissant au sol. Tu ramènes tes genoux contre ta poitrine, avant de te perdre dans tes pensées.

Le chuintement de la porte te tire de ton sommeil – tu ne te rappelles même pas t’être endormie – une milliseconde seulement avant que le métal ne se dérobe derrière ton dos, te faisant chuter en arrière dans le couloir avec un bruit sourd. Allongée par terre, tu vois la tête de Cal au-dessus de toi.

« C’est bon. Les autres ont dit que tu pouvais sortir. »

Tu te relèves précipitamment, prête à jouir de la liberté qui vient de t’être octroyée. Juste avant de te laisser partir, Cal te retient par le poignet.

« S’il te plait, tiens-toi bien. Je n’ai pas envie de devoir te passer par le sas du vaisseau alors qu’on est plein dans l’hyperespace. »

Tu doutes que ce soit possible, mais tu sais que tu n’es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit – pas pour l’instant en tous cas. Tu hausses les épaules avec dédain.

« - Si ça te fait plaisir, Foxy. Je vais essayer.

\- Je veux que tu le promettes. »

Tu soupires. Quel gamin.

« Ok, d’accord. Je te _promets_ que je vais essayer de bien me tenir. »

Tu t’en fiches. De toutes façons, les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.

* * *

Tu soupires bruyamment, espérant ainsi briser le calme et la monotonie qui règnent dans le vaisseau. Mais aucune des personnes présentes dans la salle commune ne tourne la tête vers toi.

Tu t’ennuies. Tu pensais au début que ta nouvelle liberté changerait les choses, mais force est de constater qu’être à l’intérieur ou à l’extérieur de ta chambre ne change rien.

Depuis votre arrivée sur Samarka, tu n’as mis le nez dehors qu’une seule et unique fois pour constater l’inintérêt total de cette planète désertique. Les dunes de sable doré et l’oasis boueuse aux palmiers ratatinés par la chaleur écrasante près de laquelle vous avez atterri n’ont provoqué chez toi que de l’indifférence. Quant à l’idée de t’enfuir, tu l’as vite écartée quand tu as aperçu au loin l’étendue plate et desséchée parcourue d’une multitude de fissures, comme des bouches assoiffées ouvertes vers le ciel dans l’attente d’une pluie qui ne viendra jamais.

Tu es mieux à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Au moins, il y a la clim’.

Tu te carres confortablement dans le canapé rembourré avant de poser négligemment tes bottes sur la table basse devant toi. Tu remarques le coup d’œil furtif et désapprobateur du Latero installé à l’autre bout du canapé. Il n’ose rien dire par peur de représailles, mais tu le sens fulminer intérieurement. Tu prends un magazine de cuisine posé sur la table et fais semblant de te plonger dedans, continuant en réalité d’observer subrepticement l’alien grincheux par-dessus la ligne des pages écornées. Une idée amusante te vient en tête – il faut bien passer le temps, n’est-ce pas ?

Tu enfonces ton petit doigt dans ta narine gauche, te curant allègrement le nez devant l’alien maintenant révolté. Tu ressors ton doigt et en fixe le bout, avant d’envoyer d’une pichenette la crotte de nez imaginaire qui y est collée voler à travers toute la pièce. Une grimace de dégoût se peint sur le visage gris du Latero. Fière de toi, tu reprends ta fausse lecture tout en continuant de faire semblant de l’ignorer. Tu as trouvé un nouveau souffre-douleur pour passer le temps.

Tu as promis à Cal que tu allais essayer de bien te tenir. Pas que tu allais y arriver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Tu regardes la rampe du Mantis s’abaisser lentement, respirant avec avidité l’air chaud et sec qui s’engouffre dans le vaisseau, apportant avec lui les odeurs du désert – l’odeur du vent dans les dunes, le parfum des tamaris et genévriers samarkans. Tu observes les ondes de chaleur déferler sur la terre craquelée, ironique parodie de l’eau dont elle semble assoiffée. Tu regardes avec envie l’étendue sableuse parsemée de quelques touffes d’herbes sèches et d’arbres solitaires rabougris qui s’offre à tes yeux, symboles de la liberté à laquelle tu aspires à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe. »

« Kriff ! Qui a fini la réserve de caf ? » s’exclame le Latero en agitant sa paire de bras inférieure d’un air énervé tandis qu’il regarde désespérément l’intérieur d’un pot métallique vide, comme s’il espérait que celui-ci se remplisse comme par magie.

Tu l’ignores totalement, même si tu as bien vu qu’il regardait dans ta direction. En même temps il n’y a que toi dans la salle commune. Tu ne peux donc être à ses yeux que la seule et unique coupable, d’autant plus que tu es actuellement assise à table, tapotant en rythme tes ongles contre le mug chaud et fumant que tu tiens entre tes mains dans l’unique but de créer un cliquètement insupportable.

Tu ne réponds pas à sa question, et tu le fixes avec un regard effronté tout en portant la tasse à ta bouche. Tu prends le temps de humer la délicieuse odeur douce-amère qui s’en échappe, avant d’entrouvrir lentement les lèvres et de siroter doucement une gorgée brûlante du breuvage qu’elle contient – en réalité du thé, mais tu n’as pas envie de détromper le Latero.

Faire enrager le petit alien est devenu ton passe-temps favori – ton seul passe-temps quand Cal n’est pas dans les parages. Jusqu’ici, il s’est toujours retenu d’exploser de colère – tu lui fait trop peur. Mais aujourd’hui, tu sens que tu vas peut-être atteindre ton but.

Tu avales la gorgée avec un bruit appuyé, puis laisses volontairement échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« Bordel ! J’en ai ras-le-bol ! Elle n’est qu’un parasite inutile ! »

Tu ne sais pas à qui il s’adresse – probablement à lui-même – mais tu le vois sortir un couteau de cuisine. Tu souris moqueusement face à cette ridicule menace. Comme s’il pouvait te faire le moindre mal avec ce pathétique cure-dent !

Ton sourire est comme de l’huile sur le feu. Le petit Latero explose brutalement, éructant toute une série d’injures à ton égard.

Mais tu ne l’entends pas. La seule chose que tu entends est le bruit des bottes de Cal qui résonnent sur le sol métallique du vaisseau, juste avant qu’il n’émerge en courant du couloir derrière toi. Il s’interpose encore une fois entre toi et ton adversaire. Cachée derrière son dos, tu regardes triomphalement l’alien et lui tires la narquoisement langue. Tu sens qu’il bout toujours de colère.

« Calme-toi, Greez, dit Cal d’une voix neutre, les mains tendues devant lui, paumes ouvertes. Elle n’a rien fait de mal. Et toi, [T/P], arrête de le provoquer avec tes grimaces puériles ou je te coupe la langue. »

Comme une gamine prise en flagrant délit, tu rentres brusquement ta langue dans ta bouche et serres les lèvres. Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ? Tu es sûre qu’il n’a pas tourné la tête vers toi. Il n’a pas pu voir ce que tu faisais ! Et pourtant, il le sait. C’est comme si tu ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Il est aussi le seul à oser te parler sur ce ton – c’est pour ça qu’il est le seul auquel tu obéisses.

« Greez, vraiment… continue Cal d’un ton conciliant. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas quitter ton vaisseau mais pour le bien de tout le monde je pense que ça serait une bonne idée que tu accompagnes Cere et Merrin. En plus, tu pourras t’assurer qu’elles n’oublieront pas de racheter du caf. »

Le Latero ne répond pas mais s’éloigne en grommelant vers sa cabine. Cal te regarde et pousse un soupir – tu ne sais pas si c’est de la frustration face à ton impertinence ou du soulagement pour avoir désamorcé la bombe que tu venais d’enclencher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et s’assoit à table. Vexée qu’il ait mis fin à ton petit jeu, tu te lèves en le foudroyant du regard avant d’aller bouder sur le canapé.

Les bras croisés, tu ne remarques pas le retour du reste de l’équipage. C’est le grincement de l’ouverture de la porte qui te fait sortir de ta bouderie.

Tu regardes la rampe du Mantis s’abaisser lentement, respirant avec avidité l’air chaud et sec qui s’engouffre dans le vaisseau, apportant avec lui les odeurs du désert – l’odeur du vent dans les dunes, le parfum des tamaris et genévriers samarkans. Tu observes les ondes de chaleur déferler sur la terre craquelée, ironique parodie de l’eau dont elle semble assoiffée. Tu regardes avec envie l’étendue sableuse parsemée de quelques touffes d’herbes sèches et d’arbres solitaires rabougris qui s’offre à tes yeux, symboles de la liberté à laquelle tu aspires à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe. Tu observes avec une jalousie évidente et non masquée les compagnons de Cal descendre le long de la rampe pour fouler le sol poussiéreux de Samarka, partant à la recherche de provisions diverses et variées dans la ville la plus proche. Même le droïde, d’habitude inséparable de Cal, les accompagne, comme si lui aussi préférait éviter ta présence.

Il a été convenu hier que Cal resterait avec toi pour te surveiller. Ils ne veulent pas que tu en profites pour leur fausser compagnie, même s’ils savent que tu n’irais pas bien loin toute seule sur ce caillou sec et poussiéreux.

Lorsque la porte se referme enfin dans un bruit métallique sourd, tu te retrouves seule avec ton geôlier roux dans l’espace froid et confiné de ce maudit vaisseau.

Toujours assis à table, Cal t’invite d’un geste de la main à venir manger avec lui. Tu le rejoins en traînant ostensiblement des pieds, avant de te laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise et de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu devrais manger un peu. »

Il veut s’assurer que tu ne te laisseras plus affamer. De quoi se mêle-t-il ?

« - Oui papa, réponds-tu sur le ton d’une adolescente insolente.

\- Tu es vraiment puérile. »

Tu le foudroies d’un regard plein de la rage irrationnelle qui s’empare des gens contre celui qui énonce une vérité désagréable. Tu n’aimes pas quand il a raison. Tu n’aimes pas quand il te regarde comme ça, avec son air assuré. Tu as envie de le prendre dans tes bras et de… et de… le serrer jusqu’à l’étouffer.

Tu poses ton coude sur la table et mets ton menton sur ta main droite, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de prendre ta fourchette de ton autre main pour la planter dans un morceau de végéviande. Mais au lieu de porter ta fourchette à ta bouche, tu regardes ta prise d’un air absent et serres tes doigts sur le manche, enfonçant presque douloureusement la fine pièce de métal dans ta paume.

Absorbé par la contemplation de l’insipide morceau de viande synthétique, ton esprit commence à divaguer, se focalisant sur les sons qui t’entourent. Le souffle fatigué du vieux climatiseur qui tourne à plein régime pour rafraîchir – exagérément – l’atmosphère du vaisseau. Le ploc régulier des gouttes d’eau qui s’échappent une à une du robinet mal fermé de l’évier à ta droite. La lente mastication de Cal qui mange un morceau de végéviande caoutchouteuse. Le craquement de tes articulations tandis que tes phalanges se resserrent sur ta fourchette. Tous ces bruits emplissent tes oreilles, résonnent dans ta tête jusqu’à l’excès – le souffle du climatiseur, le goutte-à-goutte de l’eau, la mastication de Cal, le craquement de tes articulations, le souffle, le goutte-à-goutte, la mastication, le craquement, whoosh, ploc, scrunch, crac, whoosh, ploc, scrunch, cr—

Tu exploses brutalement. Tu n’en peux plus. Tu ne peux plus supporter tout ça : l’enfermement, la tranquillité, le faire-semblant – semblant d’être calme, semblant d’être normale. Tu envoies de toutes tes forces ta fourchette au visage de Cal dans l’espoir de l’éborgner, mais son instinct le sauve encore une fois. Il évite de peu le projectile qui fonce sur lui et dont les dents vont se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

Ta colère continue d’enfler comme une vague sur la mer impétueuse. Tu as complètement perdu les pédales, tu ne contrôles plus ton esprit. Les verres tintent et se brisent, les assiettes volent dans l’air, la vitre du terrarium explose en mille morceaux.

Face à ta rage déchaînée, Cal ne se laisse pas démonter. Impassible, il te saisit par le col, et tes fesses heurtent douloureusement le sol lorsqu’il te fait tomber de ta chaise. Il te traîne en direction du couloir, mais tu es totalement aveugle à ce qui se passe. Il n’y a plus que ta colère, ta fureur, et ta rage.

Soudain tu sens un jet d’eau glacée éclabousser ta tête et ton dos. Tu reviens à toi et te relèves péniblement, tentant de reprendre ton souffle dans un hoquet, avant de te mettre à tousser tandis que l’eau coule dans tes yeux et ta bouche. Près de t’effondrer, tu titubes contre les parois de la douche dans laquelle Cal vient de te jeter.

Alors que tu glisses sur le sol carrelé mouillé, Cal vient pour t’aider, mais tu le repousses violemment. Tu tombes sur les fesses et le dévisages un moment, hébétée. Puis tu émets un sanglot et te mets à pleurer comme un bébé.

Surpris, Cal coupe l’eau et s’agenouille devant toi. Il ne semble pas savoir ce qu’il doit faire, encore une fois déconcerté par ton brusque changement de comportement. Tu enfouis ton visage contre son torse et continues de sangloter bêtement.

« Je t’en supplie Cal, laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi partir d’ici ! Je n’en peux plus ! Je deviens folle – plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi partir ! »

Il te serre, te caresse les cheveux, te berce comme une enfant. Tu te cramponnes à lui et pleures longuement, jusqu’à ce que peu à peu, la caresse régulière et apaisante de sa main et le doux murmure de sa voix n’apaisent tes sanglots.

Essuyant tes larmes du dos de ta main, tu prends brutalement conscience que tu es dans ses bras. Le visage empourpré, tu t’éloignes brusquement de lui. Lui aussi semble embarrassé, mal à l’aise, et il te lâche très vite.

Tes vêtements trempés par l’eau glacée collent à ton corps. Tu frissonnes de froid. Cal fixe le carrelage de la salle de bain, comme s’il n’osait pas affronter ton regard.

« Je suis désolé [T/P]. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

Tu pars dans un fou rire hystérique étranglé de larmes. Ton rire se transforme de nouveau en colère – une colère teintée de désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? hurles-tu tout en frappant sa poitrine de tes poings. Pourquoi ?! Tu n’es qu’un odieux connard sans cœur ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! »

Tu l’attrapes par le col de son poncho et le tires brusquement vers toi. Vos deux bouches se heurtent brutalement, et tu l’embrasses comme un noyé qui tente désespérément de faire rentrer de l’air dans ses poumons. Cette fois, ce n’est plus un de tes jeux cruels comme sur ton vaisseau, mais un véritable appel au secours.

Et Cal répond à ton appel. Il répond à ton baiser, et vos deux langues s’entremêlent passionnément. Tu écartes tes cuisses et enroules tes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se relève et te soulève comme si tu étais aussi légère qu’une plume, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Tu continues de l’embrasser voracement et de t’agripper à lui comme un naufragé s’agrippe à une planche de bois.

Il te dépose sur une surface dure – tu reconnais sa couchette – et se place à genoux entre tes jambes. Assise à moitié sous lui, tu tires son poncho vers le haut pour le retirer rapidement avant d’enlever ta chemise mouillée. Tandis que tu es aveuglée par le tissu qui glisse sur ta tête, tu sens ses mains qui tâtonnent sur ton dos pour défaire l’attache de ta brassière.

Maintenant à moitié nue, tu sens l’air froid effleurer ta peau, la glaçant encore plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Tu continues malgré tout et t’attaques à sa ceinture. Tes doigts gelés tremblent tellement que tu n’arrives pas à défaire la boucle. Cal pose ses mains sur les tiennes pour t’aider. Elles sont tièdes mais paraissent brûlantes contre ta peau glacée. Tu notes seulement maintenant qu’il a retiré son plastron et son haut.

Quand, enfin, tu réussis à retirer cette maudite ceinture, il se relève brusquement et te saisit par les chevilles, avant de tirer sur tes bottes et ton pantalon pour les enlever, te faisant rouler sur le dos. Tu ne te laisses pas faire, et tu te redresses pour l’attraper par les poignets.

Comme lors de vos combats passés, vous luttez un court instant. Tu parviens à le faire tomber, et tu le plaques au sol dans un bruit sourd avant de le chevaucher, t’asseyant sur son bassin. Mais cette fois, ce n’est pas pour essayer de le tuer.

« Tu es sûre ? » te demande-t-il doucement.

Oui tu es sûre ! Bien sûr que tu es sûre ! Tu n’as jamais vraiment contrôlé tes actes et tes pensées ces cinq dernières années, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps tu es sûre de toi. Tu en as marre de ses questions idiotes !

Tu passes ta main dans ses cheveux flamboyants – ces fichus cheveux roux qui hantent tes nuits – et tu plantes fièrement ton regard dans le sien, avant de sombrer dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts qui te transpercent avec défi.

C’est à ce moment précis qu’il te fait perdre complètement pieds. Tu perds toute notion du temps et de l’espace qui t’entourent. Tu ne sens plus rien d’autre que le froid. Le froid de l’air émis par la climatisation, le froid de ta peau gelée, le froid de ton âme complètement seule et perdue. Tu grelottes, parcourue par des frissons irrépressibles.

Et soudain, tu sens Cal se redresser et t’enlacer tandis que tu es toujours assise sur lui. Tu sens ses mains chaudes parcourir chaque centimètre de ton dos et de tes hanches. Tu sens ses baisers tièdes et humides sur ta poitrine et dans le creux de tes épaules. Tu sens le bout de son nez qui frôle ton cou. Tout ton corps se tend, traversé par un frisson, et tu enfonces désespérément tes ongles dans ses épaules. Vos corps ondulent ensemble, parcourus par des vagues de Force mêlées de plaisir. Tu sens une douce chaleur qui pénètre entre tes cuisses, remplissant ton corps et réchauffant ton âme.

Enfin. Enfin, vous ne faites plus qu’un. Enfin, tu te sens complète. Enfin, tu te sens apaisée et sereine. Enfin, tu te sens libre.

Lorsque tu reviens à toi, tu es allongée contre le dos de Cal, sur le sol de sa chambre. Tu restes un moment sans bouger, étourdie, à compter lentement les taches de rousseur qui ornent la peau pâle de ses épaules.

Finalement, il se relève pour se rhabiller. Tu sens son corps chaud qui se sépare du tien, sa peau moite qui se décolle de la tienne, et immédiatement le froid revient insidieusement prendre possession de toi, et avec lui ce douloureux sentiment de solitude.

Cal s’assoit sur sa couchette mais tu ne le regardes pas. Tu lui tournes le dos et tu te recroquevilles sur le sol, remontant tes genoux contre ta poitrine et te serrant dans tes propres bras. Tu ne veux pas croiser son regard. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

Il soupire.

« Ok, lâche-t-il enfin. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. J’accepte de te laisser partir. »

Sa voix douce est comme un baume apaisant étalé sur ton âme affligée. Tu sens dans sa voix qu’il est réluctant. Tu sais qu’il n’a pas envie de te laisser partir. Mais malgré tout, il accepte d’accéder à ta demande. Il fait passer tes sentiments avant les siens.

« On doit faire vite avant que les autres ne soient rentrés. Je t’attends devant la porte. »

Encore une fois, il a ravivé la flamme de l’espoir dans ton cœur. Sans perdre un instant, tu te relèves toi aussi et te rhabilles précipitamment. Après une courte hésitation, tu te diriges vers l’établi au fond de la pièce et farfouilles dans le fatras de circuits électroniques et de matériel en tout genre, avant de trouver ce que tu cherches. Tu fourres les deux petits objets métalliques dans ta poche, puis te précipites dans le couloir derrière toi.

Quand tu arrives dans la salle commune, Cal t’attends. La rampe est abaissée, et la chaleur aride de l’extérieur entre dans le vaisseau, réchauffant l’air recyclé froid. Il te tend un petit sac en cuir. Tu l’ouvres et découvres à l’intérieur ton sabre, un paquet de rations protéinées, une gourde d’eau et quelques crédits. De quoi t’assurer une porte de sortie hors de ce trou perdu.

« Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »

Les mots se sont échappés de ta bouche sans même que tu ais eu l’intention de les prononcer. Tu es une solitaire – tu l’as toujours été. Tu n’aimes pas la compagnie de tes semblables. Mais lui, c’est différent. Tu sais que tu es intelligente, mais tu n’es pas sage. Tu es trop impétueuse, ta langue est trop caustique. Tu parles et agis avant de réfléchir. Cal a assez de sagesse pour deux. S’il venait avec toi, il te guiderait, et tu pourrais espérer survivre.

Il secoue la tête d’un air navré.

« Tu pourrais rester avec moi si tu veux. »

Répondre à ta proposition par une contre-proposition. Il est vraiment nul. Tu es déçue qu’il refuse ton offre, même si tu savais qu’il le ferait. Qui pourrait bien vouloir de la compagnie d’une ex-Inquisitrice complètement folle ?

« - Je ne peux pas. Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas une fille bien, lui réponds-tu avec sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas un garçon bien moi non plus, réplique-t-il avec le même sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, on est peut-être plus semblables que tu ne le crois. »

Tu t’approches de lui pour l’embrasser une dernière fois sur la joue, et tu en profites pour lui glisser un petit objet dans la main. Tu n’oses même pas le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu’un dernier murmure presque inaudible franchit la barrière de tes lèvres.

« - Merci Cal. Je—

\- Je sais », te coupe-t-il doucement.

Tu te précipites alors vers l’extérieur, dévalant rapidement la rampe métallique pour atterrir dans le sable doré et chaud. Tu lèves la main devant tes yeux, éblouie un court instant par la lumière éclatante du soleil de Samarka, puis tu t’élances vers la liberté, sans un regard en arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours avec mes fics en français, j’ai très peu de retour. Alors si vous avez aimé, n’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule francophone dans ce fandom !
> 
> J’en profite pour vous annoncer que ce chapitre était normalement le dernier, mais j’écris actuellement un court épilogue pour venir conclure toute cette histoire. Merci aux (rares) personnes qui ont lu !


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Avant, tu n’avais guère la notion du changement. Le changement n’avait pour toi aucun sens, car ta vie changeait tous les jours. Tu constituais le centre de ton propre univers car tu étais ton propre univers. Tu devais l’être survivre dans le milieu impitoyable de l’Inquisitorius. La mort de milliers de personnes sur une planète quelconque ne signifiait rien pour toi. On aurait pu te qualifier d’égoïste, même si ce n’était pas de l’égoïsme mais une simple question de survie. 
> 
> Et soudain, un grain de sable était apparu dans ton univers. Soudain, tu avais perçu ce qu’étaient le temps, le changement, et la place que tu tenais dans l’univers. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire !

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Le minuscule point lumineux bleu clignote à un rythme régulier sur l’écran du petit objet circulaire plat que Cal tient dans sa paume ouverte. Il n’est plus très loin de son objectif.

Il avance sur la piste escarpée qui serpente entre les pins. Réflexion faite, il ne peut même pas parler de piste – ça ressemble plus au lit d’un ruisseau asséché qu’à un vrai chemin. Le loueur de speeder l’avait pourtant prévenu. Et il avait raison : cette montagne est inaccessible en véhicule. C’est pourquoi au bout de quelques kilomètres Cal a dû laisser son speeder pour recourir à la bonne vieille méthode de la marche à pied.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures qu’il marche, accompagné seulement par le bruit du vent dans les branches et le pépiement des oiseaux. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension les chênes centenaires ont laissé la place à des conifères touffus, le brouillard opaque de la vallée a progressivement été chassé par un soleil radieux qu’il entraperçoit régulièrement entre les branches.

Il s’arrête un instant pour ranger le transpondeur dans sa poche, puis il porte la main à sa ceinture pour prendre la gourde qui y est attachée. L’eau est tiède mais elle apaise avec bonheur sa gorge asséchée. Il referme la gourde et la remet à sa place avant d’essuyer d’un revers de la main la sueur qui perle sur son front. Il ressort le transpondeur et reprend sa longue marche.

Dans sa paume, le signal lumineux clignote de plus en plus vite tandis que le transpondeur bipe avec frénésie. Cal se rapproche de sa cible – sa proie, serait-il tenté de dire, même si l’idée de se retrouver pour une fois à la place du chasseur le fait sourire.

C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas cessé d’être chassé depuis ce funeste jour sur l’Albedo Brave – d’abord par les clones, puis par les Purge Troopers et l’Inquisitorius. Mais tout cela est enfin fini – du moins, c’est ce qu’il espère. Le combat est terminé. Il a fait sa part, donnant de nombreuses années de son existence au service de la Rébellion, risquant sa vie au cours d’innombrables missions aussi diverses que variées, voyant ses amis partir les uns après les autres, que ce soit pour une retraite bien méritée ou de façon plus tragique – Cere, Merrin, Greez, Mari, Choyyssyk… Ils lui manquent parfois.

Maintenant l’Empire n’est plus. Il est temps de laisser la place à une nouvelle génération – un nouvel espoir. Non pas qu’il soit très vieux. Mais Cal est fatigué. Fatigué de se battre. Fatigué de se cacher. Fatigué d’obéir. Il aspire à autre chose désormais – quelque chose qu’il désire depuis longtemps, mais que sa morale et son éthique l’ont empêché de faire jusqu’ici.

« - Bip boup bip ?

\- Ahah, tu as raison, BD. »

BD-1. Le seul qui soit resté malgré les difficultés et le temps qui passe. Son meilleur ami – son seul ami désormais.

« Toi et moi, jusqu’à la fin, hein ? »

Cal déglutit. Quand on est celui qui reste, il est toujours difficile de ne pas penser au passé. Aux regrets. A ceux qui sont partis. Mais BD-1 sera toujours là, Cal en est certain. De sa main droite, il caresse doucement la tête du petit droïde perché sur son épaule gauche et soupire.

« Merci, BD. Merci de m’avoir toujours soutenu, même si je n’ai pas toujours fait les bons choix – même si je continue à ne pas faire les bons choix. »

Soudain, les arbres s’écartent devant eux, mettant fin à la discussion et laissant apparaître leur objectif : quelques centaines de mètres escarpés de terrain caillouteux à découvert – fort utiles pour voir un potentiel assaillant arriver de loin – et enfin une haute paroi rocheuse creusée d’une large ouverture, comme une bouche noire ouverte vers l’intérieur de la montagne.

Cal s’approche le plus discrètement possible – il ne voudrait pas alerter sa proie et provoquer sa fuite. Il faut dire qu’elle n’est pas facile à attraper, ne restant jamais plus de quelques jours, au mieux quelques semaines, au même endroit. Mais il doit se rendre à l’évidence : il n’y a personne à part lui et BD.

Il hésite un court instant face à la bouche béante, puis jette un dernier regard derrière lui – toujours personne en vue – avant de s’enfoncer dans les entrailles de la montagne.

La grotte dans laquelle il pénètre est plus lumineuse et accueillante que ce à quoi il s’attendait, même si l’ameublement reste spartiate – il ne voit qu’une cuisine rudimentaire, un lit creusé dans la roche, une table et des chaises ainsi que deux meubles de rangement.

Cal continue d’avancer en direction du signal lumineux qui clignote sur l’écran de son transpondeur, avant de s’arrêter devant une commode métallique. Là, posé sur le meuble, clignote un transpondeur identique au sien – son jumeau.

Il remarque un autre objet posé près du transpondeur. La poignée d’un sabre laser recouverte d’une fine couche de poussière. Comme si elle était restée là, oubliée par son propriétaire. Cal tend la main et prend le sabre. Son pouce caresse avec hésitation le bouton d’activation. Que se passera-t-il quand il l’allumera ? La lame qui apparaîtra sera-t-elle d’un sinistre rouge sanglant ou d’un pur blanc éclatant ? Il n’a pas envie de le savoir – pas pour l’instant – et il repose le sabre sur la commode.

Cal inspecte du regard le reste de la pièce à la recherche d’indices qui pourraient lui indiquer où est passé sa proie quand soudain il entend du bruit dehors. Une voix qui fredonne un air sans paroles. Quelqu’un arrive.

La silhouette noire qui se découpe dans la lumière blanche de l’ouverture se fige brusquement, comme si elle avait senti la présence de Cal. Malgré la pénombre, malgré la tension qui crispe la silhouette, Cal la reconnaît immédiatement.

Ça y est. Enfin. Il fait face à sa cible. La personne qu’il recherche – poursuit ? – depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Cette personne qu’il désire revoir depuis tant d’années. Cette personne qu’il – peut-il appeler ça de « l’amour » ? Non. Définitivement non. Peut-être. Cette personne qui hante ses rêves.

Toi.

« - Je suis rentré, dit-il simplement.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. »

* * *

Assise à l’entrée de la grotte, tu admires la forêt aux couleurs automnales que tu surplombes. La vue est vraiment magnifique. Une brise fraîche annonce l’arrivée du crépuscule. Tu regardes le soleil pourchassé par les nuages décliner progressivement à l’horizon, embrasant de sa lumière chaude les feuilles jaunes, orange et rouges agitées par le vent dans la vallée. On dirait comme un immense brasier. Sauf que ce brasier ne produit aucune chaleur, et tu commences à avoir froid.

Tu frissonnes et te carres contre la poitrine de Cal qui est assis juste derrière toi. Ses bras se resserrent autour de toi, t’enveloppant d’une douce chaleur – comment fait-il pour ne jamais avoir froid ? Peu importe que la dure roche sur laquelle tu es assise te fasse mal aux fesses. Tu es bien dans ses bras.

Tu lèves la tête vers lui pour le regarder un instant. Il n’a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l’as vu, juste avant d’enfoncer tes pieds dans le sable chaud de Samarka et de fuir en courant tes sentiments. Seules les petites rides apparues au coin de ses yeux témoignent du temps qui a passé depuis. Les petites rides et—

« - Je l’aime bien, murmures-tu doucement.

\- Mhm ? répond-il comme s’il sortait d’une profonde rêverie.

\- Ta barbe. Je l’aime bien. » Tu lèves la main et effleure du bout des doigts les poils roux qui ornent son menton et ses joues.

Il ne dit rien, mais il sourit – ce fichu sourire auquel tu ne saurais rien refuser. A côté de lui, pelotonné contre sa cuisse, son fichu droïde ronronne tranquillement. Oui, tu ne saurais rien lui refuser, pas même la présence de son satané tas de ferraille.

Tu regardes de nouveau l’horizon. Le soleil a maintenant complètement disparu, englouti par les nuages qui encombrent le ciel.

Avant, tu n’avais guère la notion du changement. Le changement n’avait pour toi aucun sens, car ta vie changeait tous les jours. Tu constituais le centre de ton propre univers car tu _étais_ ton propre univers. Tu devais l’être survivre dans le milieu impitoyable de l’Inquisitorius. La mort de milliers de personnes sur une planète quelconque ne signifiait rien pour toi. On aurait pu te qualifier d’égoïste, même si ce n’était pas de l’égoïsme mais une simple question de survie.

Et soudain, un grain de sable était apparu dans ton univers. Soudain, tu avais perçu ce qu’étaient le temps, le changement, et la place que tu tenais dans l’univers.

Tu n’es plus le centre de l’univers. Tu as désormais compris que tu es toi aussi un grain de sable. Un grain de sable parmi des milliards d’autres. Les soleils continueront de briller, les planètes continueront de tourner, même après ta mort. Peu importent les autres. Peu importe toi-même. Tu n’es qu’un grain de sable. _Il_ n’est qu’un grain de sable. Alors pourquoi s’en soucier ? Pourquoi attacher autant d’importance à des gens et à des choix qui finiront de toutes façons noyés dans le cours inexorable du temps ?

Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il représente pour toi. Il n’est plus un ennemi. Il n’est pas un ami non plus. Pas vraiment un amant. Mais il est sûrement à tes yeux la personne qui compte le plus dans la galaxie. La seule personne qui compte.

« Tu vas partir, n’est-ce pas. »

Ce n’est pas une question mais une constatation, comme pour te convaincre toi-même de son départ imminent et éviter toute déception.

« Non. Je ne te laisserai pas. Plus jamais. »

Fichu Jedi. Il a toujours su te donner l’espoir.

Tu baisses la tête pour cacher le soulagement qui se dessine sur ton visage. Tu prends le temps de savourer ses paroles et de les imprimer dans ton cerveau. Quand tu as retrouvé ton sang-froid, tu lèves de nouveau la tête.

Tu regardes l’homme assis contre toi. Eclairés par un furtif rayon de soleil qui a réussi tu ne sais comment à percer au travers de l’épaisse couche nuageuse, ses cheveux roux dansent comme une flamme dans le vent. Ils te rappellent la couleur des renards sauvages qui vivaient sur ta planète d’origine.

Les renards d’Alderaan.


End file.
